


Сломанные кости

by Shauney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Bones, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shauney/pseuds/Shauney
Summary: Санс из мрачного Андерфелла прячет тяжело раненого брата во вселенной Андерсвап. Его Папирус не знает, как реагировать на искреннюю доброту, а здешний Папирус узнает о другой версии себя куда больше, чем мог вообразить.Флафф и веселье сталкиваются с тяжелым ангстом и темными, пугающими сторонами монстров - в каждом из миров. Хороший текст, чтобы впервые познакомиться с двумя самыми популярными АУ Андертейла, не теряя полностью их связи с каноном.





	1. Сделка заключена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Broken Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691748) by [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit). 



> Кросспост: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7403022
> 
>  
> 
> UF!Папирус = Эдж  
> UF!Санс = Рэд  
> US!Папирус = Папс  
> US!Санс = Блю  
> UT!Папирус = Рус  
> UT!Санс = Санс, потому как отзываться на другие имена он отказался

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой между Папсом и Эджем возникает недопонимание, и Папс соглашается на сделку, не вполне понимая ее условий.

Папирус откинулся на кухонном стуле и задремал, пока его брат возился у плиты — на стремянке, специально под его небольшой рост. Аромат тмина и готовящегося мяса наполнял воздух, скворчание сковородки было привычным, баюкало. Царящие тепло и безопасность брали верх, и вскоре он понял, что засыпает. Где-то дальним краем сознания он еще слышал жизнерадостную болтовню Санса и умудрялся легонько кивать и угукать в нужные моменты, избегая обвинений в ленивости.

Ни один из них не ожидал, что входная дверь вдруг с грохотом распахнется. Конечно, они ее и не запирали почти никогда, но вроде бы это не считалось за приглашение. Однако окончательно разрушил спокойствие только внезапный, панический вопль:

— ПАПС!

Стул все же опрокинулся, скинув Папса. Санс ойкнул и снес локтем раскаленную сковороду, отправив ее на пол вместе с содержимым. Маленький скелет снова ойкнул, но обернулся к дверям, явно больше беспокоясь за «посетителя». Не желая бросать младшего брата один на один с чудовищем, оставившим их обоих без обеда, Папс кое-как поднялся и догнал его в дверном пролете.  
От открывшегося вида его челюсть тихонько отвисла.

На пороге стоял другой Санс.  
Само по себе не особо удивительно — они знакомы давно, с тех пор, как вселенные случайно пересеклись и немного возни с машиной в подвале открыло возможность поддерживать связь с другими вселенными.  
Тревожиться заставляла паника этого Санса, вечно строящего из себя крутого, а сейчас с ног до головы заляпанного костным мозгом. Но куда страннее — и удивительнее — было видеть его здесь, внешне невредимого, но держащего в охапке своего ублюдочного братца.  
Двойника Папируса они видели всего пару раз, но Папсу вполне хватило, чтобы убедиться: этого скелета он ненавидит. Зато его Санса — или Рэда, как они договорились называть его, чтобы не путаться — чуть ли не усыновили и Блю, и Папс.  
Сейчас Рэд паниковал, дышал рвано, его магия хаотично вспыхивала и пульсировала. Зрачок мерцал со слышимым треском. Папсу больно было даже просто смотреть на это.  
Блю метнулся вперед.  
— Са… Блю! — Папс поймал его за шейный платок, заставляя брата замедлиться и подойти осторожнее. Он не доверял другому Папирусу, или Эджу, как его звали здесь.  
— Пожалуйста, — слезы собирались в глазницах бормочущего Рэда, — Я… я не знал, куда его принести.  
Папс посмотрел на раненого скелета и чудом удержался от предложения вынести его на свалку, где этому мусору самое место. Ну или выкинуть со скалы.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Блю. Папс тихонько выругался: его братишка был слишком добрым для собственного благополучия.  
— Он наконец достал кого-то достаточно сильного, чтоб огрести и провести время весело? — без лишних сантиментов уточнил Папс.  
— Папирус! — одернул его Блю. — Мы должны помочь!  
— С чего это?  
Прежде, чем Блю успел ответить, Рэд встрял в разговор:  
— Пожалуйста, Папс… — его голос сорвался. — …Он мой брат. Я не м-могу потерять…  
И тут он начал всхлипывать, насилу удерживая большого скелета в чудовищно дрожащих руках.  
Открыв дверь шире, Папс уступил дорогу в молчаливом приглашении.  
— Господи, чувак. Не надо грязи. Просто неси его в свободную комнату.  
Рэд не медлил ни секунды. Блю подхватил руку Эджа, и двое Сансов неловко протащили его через комнату к гостевой кровати. Папс поднял надбровную дугу, узрев натекшую на их порог костную жидкость и загустевшую магию. Дорожку до крыльца она тоже залила изрядно. Невольный отголосок беспокойства заставил его душу вспыхнуть, но он безжалостно подавил это чувство. «Феллодрянь заслужил», — яростно напомнил он себе, вспоминая, как дежурно и безразлично шпынял Эдж собственного брата. Если он так обращался с меньшим скелетом при свидетелях, страшно представить, что происходило за закрытыми дверьми. Причем Рэд даже не пытался жаловаться.

Папс спокойно проследовал за остальными в гостевую и подпер собой стену. Блю метался мимо, подтаскивая бинты и антисептики, покуда Рэд возился с кожаными ремешками на доспехах брата. Папс наклонился чуть ближе, заметив здоровую вмятину на боковине. Лицо Феллодряни испещряли синяки и царапины, и пара поверхностных царапин шла по его рукам. Однако было ясно, что основной урон пришелся на ребра.  
Снова ворвавшийся в комнату Блю принялся помогать Рэду возиться с искореженным одеянием.  
— Так что случилось-то? — спросил Папс.  
— …Андайн… — сказал Рэд, сворачивая доспех на пол.  
Все замерли. Папс разинул рот, а Рэд запричитал неестественно визгливым голосом.  
— Ох, — сказал Блю, слишком тихо вопреки своей обычной голосистости. — О звезды.  
Правую половину грудной клетки Эджа размозжило в крошево. В месиве даже не узнавались кости; скорее костяная кашица, аморфно дрейфующая в опухоли из красной магии. Эта опухоль — единственное, что не давало его телу рассыпаться в тот же миг. Из ран мерно сочился костный мозг, отработанная магия капала, как конденсат с холодного стекла. Уцелевшие ребра, подернутые мягким светом лечащей магии, были все в синяках.  
Папс сглотнул, чувствуя подступившую тошноту.  
— Твою мать, — услышал он собственный голос. Блю даже не одернул его за ругань.  
Рэд дышал часто и тяжело, но именно он первым пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы снова взяться за дело. К удивлению Папса, Блю тоже справился с собой и принялся ему помогать. Что ж, сам Папс не намеревался даже прикасаться к своей мерзостной копии, так что он вышел из комнаты, старательно игнорируя дрожь в руках.  
Несколько мгновений он стоял в гостиной, щелкая зажигалкой. Хотелось закурить. Вместо этого он сунул голову в кухню и оглядел остатки ужина, подгоревшего и рассыпанного по полу. Убирать все это — влом. Начинать новую партию такос — влом. Блю не одобрит, но сейчас сходить к Маффет будет правда хорошей идеей.  
Так и вышло, что к тому моменту, как Сансы вышли из комнаты, Папс ждал их с обедом — и в его организме хватало никотина, чтоб разбираться с тем бардаком, что мультивселенная послала к его порогу.  
Блю вздохнул и упер руки в боки, но в кои-то веки не стал брюзжать: слишком вымотался. Вместо этого уселся и поблагодарил Папса за добытую еду. Рэд просто сидел, совершенно контуженный.  
— Эй, парень, — произнес Папс, протягивая бутылку горчицы. Рэд благодарно кивнул, но пить не стал, просто перекатывал добычу в руках. Вот это номер. — Все настолько плохо, мм?  
На этот раз Блю испепелил брата взглядом, прежде чем обернуться к своему двойнику.  
— Рэд, — мягко сказал он. — Можешь идти отдыхать в мою комнату. Раз уж, эмн, Эдж занял гостевую кровать. Будем в одной комнате; можно считать, что вы к нам в гости с ночевкой! — он попытался досыпать в последнее предложение своей обычной жизнерадостности, но его вечная улыбка выглядела жалко, а голос подрагивал.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Рэд еще более хрипло, чем обычно. Встал, но Папс опустил руку ему на плечо, мягко усаживая обратно.  
— Тебе надо поесть, парень.  
— Окей, босс.  
Ответ был бездумным, так что Папс постарался не сильно обижаться. Зато Рэд, осознав свою ошибку, немедленно начал всхлипывать, уткнувшись черепом в ладони. Папс и Блю переглянулись.  
— Позвоню Альфис, — сказал Блю. — Сообщу, что на работу мы не выйдем.

После обеда, когда и Блю, и Рэд улеглись в дальней комнате, Папс пошел взглянуть на их пациента.  
Надо отдать им должное: эта парочка проделала отличную работу. Красная магия светилась сквозь бинты и излучала жар, стягивая ресурсы организма на спайку фрагментов костей. Костный мозг и магия больше не текли по грудной клетке, и бинты держали крепко, но не передавливали.  
Он рассматривал свою копию, не в силах совладать с любопытством. Никогда раньше он не видел Эджа без доспехов и, надо признать, открывшийся вид слегка обескураживал. Он всегда предполагал, что скелет будет выглядеть меньше, но испещренные шрамами плечи оказались широченнными, а уцелевшие кости — крепкими и мощными. Откуда было знать, что лорд Пафос такой поджарый?  
И такой потрепанный жизнью. Уцелевшие ребра и позвоночник изрешетили шрамы. Сколы на нескольких костях, и это только из бросающегося в глаза. Конечно, Папс знал, что Фелловы миры жестоки, но Рэд выглядел не _настолько_ плохо.  
— Ммм… похрен, — пробормотал он и пожал плечами. Обернулся, намереваясь уйти, и огреб внезапную вспышку бордовой магии.  
Она шлепнулась о стену возле его черепа, бесформенная и безобидная. Папс обернулся и отскочил от красной кости, уже отнюдь не безобидной, летевшей в него. Папс срезал путь, мгновенно оказавшись с другой стороны двери с крепнущим намерением ее подпереть. Но не успел: она с треском распахнулась от пинка Эджа.  
— Если вдруг ты не в курсе, расплачиваться за починку тебе, — безразлично сказал Папс.  
Эдж сверкнул глазами, приваливаясь к дверному косяку.  
— Где Санс! — рявкнул он с угрозой в голосе.  
Не впечатлившись, Папс вскинул надбровную дугу и сунул руки в карманы:  
— Тебе бы сейчас о себе так беспокоиться, приятель.  
И действительно, раненного монстра трясло от усилий, хотя он просто поддерживал себя в вертикальном положении. Он швырнул еще шмат магии в Папса, но та снова не смогла оформиться. Папс даже не стал уворачиваться, просто позволил магии забрызгать его грудь и испариться красным дымком. Он сардонически улыбнулся своему двойнику.  
— Знаешь, что мы сделаем? Давай-ка ты завяжешь выставлять себя идиотом и отправишься назад в кровать, а я передам ему, что ты проснулся. Что скажешь?  
— Отвечай сейчас же, — взвился Эдж, — не то я…  
— И что же ты сделаешь, Феллодрянь? Забрызгаешь меня?  
— Папи! — с лестницы донесся голос Блю. Похоже, истерика Эджа его разбудила. — Выбирай выражения! Нельзя так обращаться с гостем!  
— А вот так нельзя обращаться с ни в чем не провинившейся дверью, — отозвался он, указывая на пострадавшую.  
Тем временем Рэд уже несся вниз по лестнице, путаясь в ногах.  
— Босс!  
Едва Рэд приблизился, Эдж схватил его, закинул в комнату и захлопнул дверь. Та скорбно задребезжала. Папс нахмурился, направляясь следом:  
— Блю, иди спать.  
— Но…  
— Спать, Блю. Я присмотрю за гостями, — и, когда Блю лишь оглянулся в нерешительности, Папс улыбнулся: — Ну же, братишка; великолепному Сансу нужен отдых, раз ему предстоит развлекать гостей завтра. Нам обоим стоит быть в лучшей форме. Сам знаешь, что может устроить Эдж.  
Блю гордо выпрямился:  
— Великолепный Санс готов к ЛЮБОМУ вызову! Но ты прав, братишка; даже таким великим монстрам, как я, приходится отдыхать, — он направился к своей комнате и притормозил уже в дверях: — Ты же разбудишь меня, если что-нибудь случится, да, Папи?  
— Конечно, бро. Еще не хватало, чтоб ты стал ленивым мешком костей вроде меня.  
Блю недоверчиво вздохнул, но все же ушел к себе. Папс обернулся к двери и немедленно прижался к ней виском. С той стороны доносилось тяжелое дыхание и голос Рэда:  
— …в Андерсвап. Эта сраная дракониха со своими камерами нас бы выследила, потащи я тя в свою какую нычку.  
— Ты ранен?  
— Неа, босс. Я пучком; рыбья башка мня не достанет, даж ес попробует.  
— Хорошо. Значит, тренировки с тобой не были совсем уж пустой тратой времени. Чего нельзя сказать о моих попытках не давать тебе спать на посту, очевидно.  
Долгая пауза. А потом, так тихо, что Папс едва расслышал:  
— Прости, босс.  
Эдж издевательски хмыкнул.  
— Ты сам знаешь последствия нехватки бдительности, — потом он издал не то шипение, не то хрип.  
— Босс?!  
— Не трогай меня! — прорычал Эдж. — Я в порядке.  
Сквозь тонкую дверь Папс услышал шарканье.  
— Лады, так палевно врешь, что я аж промолчу, — сказал Рэд. Еще один хриплый стон Эджа, за которым последовали болезненная одышка и скрип матрасных пружин. — Эт, ммм, босс?  
— В чем дело? — и как только полудохлому скелету давались настолько сволочные интонации? Дар, не иначе.  
— Не то что б я, того этого, пытался те указывать или еще что, но может… не бушь ломиться сквозь двери и швыряться магией? Знаю, звучит бредово, но вдруг ты ненароком шустрее на ноги встанешь, ес отдохнешь. И еще бредовая идейка — можт, не цапайся с папсом? Чувак тя готов был бросить рассыпаться в прах на пороге.  
— Зачем тогда он впустил нас?  
Господи, Феллодрянь, мог бы хоть удивиться. Конечно, Папс никогда и не скрывал, что он не любит — ладно, терпеть не может — этого монстра, но было бы приятнее думать, что хоть на вид он не относится к категории «посмотрит на умирающего у него на глазах монстра и бессердечно уйдет».  
— …Боюсь, я чутка разнюнился… Да лан те, босс. Не смотри так. Ну славные они. Блю рванул помогать, едва нас увидел, а Папс ему ни в чем не откажет. К тому же, это андерсвап. Здесь все всегда цветет и пахнет.  
«Цветет и пахнет»? Голосу Рэда не хватало ожидаемого сарказма. Как-то по-странному он выделил именно эту фразу.  
Эдж помолчал немного, очевидно, переваривая информацию.  
— И никаких безрассудных требований, ни с чьей стороны?  
— Ага, как же, — сказал Рэд. А вот и сарказм. — Блю превращается в злобного засранца, ес приспичит. Заставил мня после ужина посуду мыть, и не только. А потом мня связали и заставили слушать, как Папс читает про дурацких зайчиков или еще какое дерьмо, — раздался клац кости по кости, — да что блин за нафиг, босс, за что?!  
— Чтобы не идиотничал. Вопрос серьезный.  
— Босс, слуш, прост расслабься, ок? Тут не андерфелл. Да они даж двери не запирают, черт побери!  
— Это должно было меня утешить? Как-то наоборот.  
— Ну же, босс. Говорю ж — цветет и пахнет. Ничо нам не будет. Ни от них, ни еще от кого в этой вселенной. С чего бы еще я тя притащил сюда? Даж у эклеров вселенная не настолько умильная.  
Снова долгая пауза. В конце концов Эдж уступил.  
— Полагаю, Дерьмосвап не оставит своего Санса без защиты. Возвращайся в кровать.  
— Выбирай выражения, босс, — отчитал его Рэд, вполне убедительно пародируя Блю. Еще один клац костей. — Ауч!  
— Если ситуация изменится, немедленно скажешь мне, — велел Эдж.  
— Так точ, босс. Доброночи.  
Папс нырнул в кухню, прячась от Рэда. Дождался скрипа открывшейся и закрывшейся двери Блю, прежде чем выдохнуть и прислониться к стене.  
Он обдумывал услышанное, и его руки сжимались в кулаки. Как и после любого столкновения с Эджем, во рту поселился мерзостный вкус. От горечи он смел бутылку меда и отхлебнул прямо из баночки. Мед с небольшой вспышкой влился в его магию, заставляя тепло волнами растечься от души.  
Он понятия не имел, почему Рэд возвращался к этой манипулятивной сволочи. Эжд даже не пытался ничего скрывать. Он вел себя не как брат — обращался со скелетом как с мелкой сошкой. Неудивительно, что Рэд звал его боссом, а не бро. Рука Папса сжала банку меда.  
«Надо было и вправду позволить ему рассыпаться прахом», — рассерженно подумал он, делая еще глоток. Он видел все грехи Эджа, ползущие по его спине. Монстры добирались до такого УРовня, только если убивали куда больше пары случайных монстров. Это переходило любые пределы самозащиты, балансируя на границе готовности хохотать, убивая ради развлечения. Если его двойник когда-либо окажется в зале суда Андерсвапа… Что ж, Папс поможет ему плохо провести время.  
Можно было бы отправляться спать, но Папс знал, что ничего не выйдет. Его все устраивало, пока он считал Эджа слишком тяжело раненым, чтобы что-либо натворить, но после этой маленькой демонстрации… Он отправился прямиком в гостевую комнату.  
К его удивлению, Эдж, похоже, его ждал. Сидел на краю кровати, сверля дверь огоньками глаз.  
— Я гадал, когда же ты заявишься, — проворчал Эдж.  
Папс прикрыл дверь, жалея, что ее нельзя запереть:  
— Просто хотел рассказать правила поведения в этом доме, — сказал он с неискренней радушностью. Взгляд Эджа метнулся на ручку двери, и он сжал кулак. — Обидишь Блю, — предупредил Папс, все еще любезно улыбаясь, — и ты прах. Обидишь Рэда, и ты прах. Достанешь меня, и ты прах. Все ясно?  
— Последний пункт немного затруднителен.  
— Верно, — ответил Папс, — ты весьма невыносим. Пожалуй, это правило можно опустить, но на оставшихся двух я очень настаиваю.  
Он ожидал протеста — особенно насчет второго «правила». Однако Эдж просто кивнул:  
— Хорошо. И какова плата?  
Папс завис.  
— Э… что?  
— Назови. Свою. Цену, — ответил Эдж, интонируя каждое слово так, будто говорил с идиотом. — Чего ты хочешь? Рэд обещал тебе что-нибудь? Или ты хотел договориться напрямую со мной?  
…Разговор шел как-то не по плану.  
— Ты еще и головой ударился, Феллодрянь? Ты о чем вообще?  
Эдж потер переносицу.  
— Ты, — сказал он, указывая на Папса, — предоставляешь убежище для меня и моего брата, пока я восстанавливаюсь. И не говори, что я, по-твоему, должен поверить, будто ты это делаешь по доброте душевной, — он фыркнул. — Может, ты и обдурил моего брата, но со мной это не пройдет. Я угроза для тебя и твоих домочадцев; ты не пошел бы на такой риск, будь он неоправданным.  
— …Ты мне угрожаешь? — спросил Папс. Глазница вспыхнула рыжим, несмотря на путаницу в его мыслях. К чему клонил Эдж?  
— Нет, тупица; я констатирую факты. К твоему сведению, если уж я вздумаю тебе угрожать, переспрашивать не придется. Теперь вернемся к делу — какова плата?  
Окей, кажется, сил возиться с этим придурком у него не осталось.  
— А иди-ка ты нахуй, Эдж, — ласково произнес он. В фразу не попало даже яда, настолько ему надоело происходящее.  
Странно, но дыхание Эджа вдруг сбилось, а огоньки глаз исчезли.  
— …Ясно, — сказал он, так тихо, что Папс еле слышал его заглавный шрифт. — Должен сказать, не ожидал такого от тебя.  
Папс чуть наклонил голову, сложив руки на груди:  
— Уши вдруг стали нежными, Феллодрянь? — Господи, может он правда ударился черепом. Будь это кто другой, Папс бы остановился и задумался, но сейчас его все слишком бесило. — Что тут скажешь? Ты моя гадкая версия, а подобное — к подобному, и все такое.  
Эдж поерзал, хрустя костями.  
— Резонно, — отозвался он.  
Это, решил Папс, становилось окончательно стремным. Не могла Эджа так вынести одна матерная фраза — сам он выдавал и погрубее, особенно в адрес Рэда. Или его стали добивать ранения? Он словно… сокрушался? Нет, немного другое. _Смирился_. Он как будто смирился.  
Почему-то Папса это разозлило:  
— Я не буду делать скидки на твое здоровье, козел. Хватит охать и притворяться, тебе не идет.  
Второй скелет замер, словно статуя:  
— Ты хочешь… Прямо сейчас?!  
Ради всех звезд; они все еще об одном разговаривают?  
— Ага, — сказал Папс, злобно пялясь на раненного скелета. — Конечно. Сейчас, — раз уж Эдж решил нести бессмыслицу, то и он больше не обязан следить за нитью разговора.  
— Ладно, — сказал Эдж. Его глаза еле светились, когда он вполголоса добавил: — Так и знал, что ты не настолько порядочный, каким стараешься казаться.  
После чего, к ужасу Папса, Эдж соскользнул с кровати и опустился на колени.  
Что. За. Хрень?  
Он уставился на своего двойника. Эдж же просто поднял взгляд.  
— Ну? — огрызнулся скелет в черном. — Ни на что большее у меня не хватит магии. Просто, сформируй что-нибудь, чтоб я помог тебе кончить и забыл об этом.  
Что-то… Что-то пошло катастрофически не так. Сквозь нахлынувшее головокружение Папс шагнул вперед. Он взглянул — посмотрел по-настоящему — на монстра перед ним.

 **Великий и ужасный Папирус  
** УР 13  
ХП 70/1360  
АТАКА 40  
ЗАЩИТА 40  
_* Это не убьет его. Ему бывало много хуже._  
  
И держал он себя не так, как Папс привык видеть. Ссутулился, почти сжался, втянув в плечи подбородок, словно прячась. Эдж выглядел побежденным. Сломленным. Папс видел этот взгляд в зеркале столько раз, что мог бы узнать его в другой версии самого себя.  
Но в этом взгляде было и что-то большее. Под страхом крылся гнев и зерно решимости, которой недоставало Папсу — решимости, понял он, которая позволит этой его версии творить ужасающие вещи во имя выживания.  
Двигаясь как можно медленнее, Папс протянул руку и коснулся невредимого плеча Эджа. Коснулся еле-еле, но Эдж зашипел и зыркнул так, словно его обожгло. Папс всматривался в этого монстра, в черты его лица. Звезды, как это пугало. Если вытащить все это наружу, Эдж будет действительно совсем…  
Папсу стало дурно. Сейчас Эдж был уязвим и отлично об этом знал. Более того, он без тени сомнений ждал, что Папс этим воспользуется.  
С трудом сглотнув, Папс сжал хватку на плече Эджа — из необходимости уцепиться хоть за что-то в этом моменте, этом таймлайне, этой реальности. Сосредоточиться.  
— Эдж, — сказал он нетвердым голосом, — давай ты встанешь и, эээ, вернешься в кровать. Мы, как бы сказать, явно друг друга не поняли. Когда я сказал тебе идти нахуй, я не имел в виду ничего буквального.  
Эдж поднял на него взгляд, и ярость ясно пылала в каждой его черте.  
— Тогда какова твоя цена? — рявкнул он, пятясь прочь. Так неуклюже, что без чужой помощи на кровать ему явно не взобраться, так что Папс наклонился и подсадил его, несмотря на протесты.  
— Хватит кудахтать, — огрызнулся Папс. — Я помочь пытаюсь!  
Звезды, этот парень совершенно невыносим!  
— Не нужна мне твоя помощь, звезды ее побери! — прорычал Эдж, отползая подальше по кровати, на которой он вновь оказался. — Убери свои грязные руки и назови уже хренову цену!  
Папс все еще был слишком напуган, чтобы отпускать каламбуры про хрен. К тому же, прямо сейчас это было бы вопиющей бестактностью.  
— Никакой платы, Эдж, — сказал он, отступая. — Мы просто…  
— У «доброты» всегда есть цена, — прошипел Эдж. — Назови мне ее сейчас же.  
Смесь усталости и раздражения подкинули ему решение, о котором он наверняка потом пожалеет, но сил разбираться с этой версией себя у него не осталось совсем. Будь это Рэд, он бы горы сдвинул, чтоб тому было поудобнее, чтобы точно знать, что он в безопасности, но Эдж не стоил таких усилий. Эдж был сволочью. УРовня выше, чем у Эджа, Папс не встречал за всю жизнь. Эдж заслуживал каждую каплю тех страданий, что ему выпадали.  
— Ты очень не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются, так ведь, Эдж?  
— …Прошу прощения?  
— Я не про секс, — пояснил Папс. — Честно говоря, меня тошнит от одной мысли о том, чтоб мешать свою магию с твоей.  
— Рад, что хоть в чем-то мы сходимся, — процедил Эдж.  
И все. Это была последняя капля.  
Папс подался вперед и схватил Эджа за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза:  
— Думаю, с тебя этого более чем хватит. Итак, как я уже говорил, ты не любишь, чтобы тебя касались. Я заметил, как ты отодвигаешься всякий раз, когда до тебя пытаются дотронуться, даже просто до руки или плеча. Вечно ведешь себя, будто тебе больно от касаний, и звезды упаси кто-нибудь вроде Блю или Руса умудрится тебя обнять, — он недобро хмыкнул, наслаждаясь тем, как потемнели огоньки глаз Эджа.  
— Пожалуй, ты наблюдаешь за мной куда пристальней, чем мне было бы комфортно, — Эдж явно пытался огрызнуться, но без особого успеха.  
— Приходится приглядывать за младшим братишкой, — сказал Папс. — Он видит кучу мусора вроде тебя и сразу думает: «Я могу починить что угодно, оно еще засияет как новенькое». Не понимает, что мусор может только утянуть за собой на помойку.  
По лицу Эджа пробежала эмоция, которую Папс не совсем уловил.  
— Не очень-то ты веришь в собственного брата, — ровно отметил он.  
— Он не видит, кто ты есть — только кем он хотел бы тебя считать. Но речь не о нем, а о тебе. Хотел цену, Феллодрянь? Вот моя цена: ты будешь мириться с любыми прикосновениями, которые исходят от Блю или меня. Не станешь сопротивляться, и уж черта с два отпихнешь нас. Блю хочет обниматься? Значит, ты, черт подери, позволишь ему тебя обнять.  
— А ты позволишь Рэду и мне остаться здесь, без любых иных условий, покуда я не поправлюсь достаточно, чтобы вернуться в Андерфелл?  
— Агась, — сказал он, растянув «сь».  
— Что ж. По рукам.  
— Как так? Даже без рукопожатия? Ты что, не знаешь, как надо скреплять сделки, приятель?  
Эдж протянул руку и позволил Папсу пожать ее, хотя сам и не вложил ни малейшего усилия. Разумеется. Условия их сделки были весьма конкретны; Эдж согласился мириться с тактильным контактом, а не инициировать или поощрять его.  
— И да, я не шутил: ты оплатишь починку двери.  
Даже отсутствие глаз не помешало Эджу закатить их:  
— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Не вопрос. У тебя все?  
Просто за эту фразу, Папс протянул руку к шейным позвонкам Эджа и легонько сжал:  
— Знаешь, без шарфа ты выглядишь офигеть как странно.  
— Рэд знает, как я не люблю марать его костным мозгом, — сказал Эдж, отводя вгляд. Его фаланги дернулись, руки сжались в кулаки и снова расслабились. Он дышал тяжело и неровно, борясь с инстинктивным желанием отшатнуться. Папс ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь возможностью увидеть жестокого скелета таким нервным и уязвимым.  
Возможно, будет даже весело.  
— Добрых снов, лорд Пафос, — он еще раз легонько сжал шейные позвонки скелета, после чего ушел.


	2. Поэтому все вечно идет не так

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой братья из Андерфелла демонстрируют отсутствие хороших манер. Также в меню каламбуры.

Как и всегда, Папса разбудил Блю, который бурно ворвался в комнату и принялся прыгать на кровати, вопя: «Вставай!». Папс зарылся в одеяла, цепляясь за приятный сон, который неумолимо от него ускользал…  
(Алый язык на его бедренной кости, злые глазницы уставились снизу вверх, магия искрит вдоль костей. «Отлично смотришься на коленях, лорд Пафос».)  
…Но все оказалось тщетно, когда Блю уцепил его за лодыжку и стащил на пол. Не зря он избавился от каркаса кровати и спал просто на матрасе на полу.  
Папс заморгал, качественно оглушенный. Стоять. Ему действительно снилось, что?.. Он прижал к себе одеяло, потом расслабился, осознав, что его магия никак не сформировалась.  
— Не сплю я, бро, — неубедительно сказал он. Черт возьми. Это все Эдж виноват. Ему даже в голову не приходило думать об Эдже с такой стороны, пока он не выкинул вчерашний финт.  
— Папи! — канючил Блю. — Спишь ты, просто теперь на полу! Ну давай, братик~! Сегодня будет отличный день; неужели ты не хочешь увидеть его?  
— …Неа, — пробормотал Папс, закапываясь поглубже в помятое одеяло. — Мне красиво и здесь.  
— Ты, — сказал Блю с обреченной нежностью, — совершенно невыносим. Увы, но выбора у тебя нет! Мве-хе-хе!  
— Бро — подожди!  
Без видимого усилия, Блю сгреб его в охапку вместе с одеялом.  
— Аыыыгх!  
Он уцепился за дверной косяк, когда Блю проносил его мимо.  
— Еще пять минут!  
Блю даже не удостоил его протесты ответом. Безуспешно цепляясь за перила лестницы, по которой его несли, Папс продолжал жаловаться:  
— Ну Блю, ну я ведь не одет. К твоему сведению, я даже без штанов.  
— О как, — сказал новый голос с неподдельным интересом, — знач нам светит целое представление. Ну, дылда, твой стиль эт семейники или брифы? А мож, предпочитаешь спать ваще нагишом! — хихикал Рэд, пока напротив него за обеденный стол неожиданно бережно водружали Папса. Острозубый скелет подмигнул и оглядел его: — Над думать, твой стиль эт «слишком устал, чтоб переодеться из вчерашнего», хех. Монстр с моей душой!  
Папс тупо пытался проморгаться.  
— …Звезды, еще слишком рано для этого дерьма… — пожаловался он, роняя голову на стол.  
— Выбирай выражения! — упрекнул Блю, накрывая брата оранжевой толстовкой.  
— Фрбрбрг, — ответил Папс. Как можно требовать от скелета внятности изложения с утра пораньше?  
Он задумался. Внятный скелет. Где-то тут крылась шутка; ему просто требовалось немного кофе, и он непременно ее найдет.  
Кое-как натянув толстовку, Папс приоткрыл глазницы и всмотрелся в Рэда. Меньший скелет весь ссутулился, баюкая в руках чашку кофе. Несмотря утренний парад шуток, сейчас его взгляд был направлен сквозь пространство, в никуда.  
— Эй, пацан, ты там в порядке?  
Рэд кивнул, фокусируясь на кофе.  
— Агась. Прост как-то… не выспался.  
— Он переживает за Эджа, — мягко сказал Блю, водружая перед братом кружку с кофе.  
— Спасибо, бро, — отсутствующе отозвался Папс, все еще разглядывая двойника своего брата. Двигаясь осторожно, он одной рукой подтянул того в недообъятие: — Если ему хватает сил расшвыриваться магией, уверен, уже скоро он поправится достаточно, чтоб возобновить свою кровавую тиранию. Не майся из-за него бессоницей, пацан.  
«Он этого не заслуживает».  
Рэд выглядел таким маленьким и уязвимым, несмотря на шрамы и острые как иглы зубы. Папсу не хотелось его отпускать. Лучше пусть будет здесь, в безопасности — подальше от его извращенной вселенной, подальше от его извращенного брата, от всего. Пацан более чем заслужил перерыв.  
Дверь гостевой комнаты тихонько скрипнула. Все обернулись навстречу Эджу.  
— Б-босс? Ты это, уже на ногах?  
— Не делай такой удивленный вид, недоносок, — сказал он, озирая открывшуюся картину. Его взгляд задержался на Рэде, приютившемся под боком у Папса. «Именно, Феллодрянь», подумал Папс, «вот так нормальные монстры обращаются с братьями». Он инстинктивно сжал Рэда немного крепче.  
Эдж вроде бы никак не отреагировал, только сосредоточился на Рэде и приказал:  
— Докладывай.  
Разумеется. Не спит уже целых пять минут, и уже раздает всем приказы.  
— Ээ… все еще цп, босс.  
Что-что? «Цэ-пэ»? Это какой-то код?  
Эдж вскинул надбровную дугу, но, похоже, решил не прикапываться. Шагнул прочь от стены, на которую опирался, и впечатляющим усилием воли не выдал ни жестом то, сколько боли он, по идее, испытывал. С его увечьями, Эдж еще не скоро вернется к полному ХП. Папс усмехнулся, любуясь тем, как скованно двигался обычно грациозный скелет. Учитывая, сколько раз Рэд приходил сюда забинтованным и забитым, Папс не испытывал ни капли сочувствия.  
— Эдж!  
А вот Блю, рванувший обнять новоприбывшего скелета, Папса огорчил. Правда, забавно было смотреть, как Эдж застыл, вспомнив о вчерашней сделке.  
— Я так рад, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтоб позавтракать с нами! — пискнул Блю, полный энтузиазма и энергии. Он провел Эджа к столу, и бережно, но настойчиво усадил его на стул рядом с Рэдом. — Мы за тебя переживали! Я готовлю буррито на завтрак; тебе один или лучше два? Тебе нужно как можно больше энергии, чтоб восполнить запасы магии. Что будешь пить? Рэд приготовил кофе сегодня утром. Мне он не особо нравится — горький такой! — но Папс его вроде любит, может, и ты тоже? Я сам предпочитаю… ОЙ!  
Внезапный вопль заставил всех скелетов подпрыгнуть. На лице Эджа отразилось почти комичное сочетание потерянности и непонимания.  
— Молоко! — объявил Блю. — Точно, сейчас добуду тебе молока — оно укрепляет кости!  
Эдж пялился на него, чуть заметно склонив голову набок. Блю был таким мелким, а Эдж таким высоким, что, даже сидя, ему приходилось смотреть сверху вниз, чтобы поймать взгляд Блю.  
— Молоко так молоко, — опасливо сказал Эдж. Блю улыбнулся до ушей, прежде чем исчезнуть на кухне. Спустя лишь пару мгновений он возник вновь, уже с полным стаканом в руке.  
Торжественно водрузив его перед другим скелетом, Блю выжидающе замер. Осознав, чего он хочет, Рэд прокашлялся:  
— Ммм, босс? Блю ценит, когда его, ммм, ценят, ага?  
Эдж с пришибленным видом переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Это было уже чересчур для Папса, и он наклонил голову в попытке подавить приступ смеха. В итоге единственное, чего он добился — поперхнулся кофе. И прямо почувствовал испепеляющий взгляд Эджа.  
— Благодарю тебя, Блю, — сказал Эдж формально, чопорным тоном.  
Блю прочирикал счастливое «Не за что!» и усвистел на кухню, мурлыкая под нос.  
С его уходом часть напряжения покинула плечи Эджа. Он посмотрел на Рэда:  
— Утро раннее, а ты уже бодрствуешь.  
Тот хмыкнул:  
— Не будь параноиком, босс.  
— Просто хотел удостовериться, не пропустил ли я обрушение мироздания или еще какую крупную неприятность.  
— Ну, здесь есть ты. Это уже та еще неприятность, — сказал Папс, заработав еще один тяжелый взгляд.  
Рэд отвлек Эджа прежде, чем ссора толком завязалась:  
— Н-ничо подобного, босс. Я проснулся, потомушт вон тот синеглазка во сне становится оч цепким. Цеплючим. Будто Маффет изловила, чесслово.  
Эдж всерьез содрогнулся.  
— Уверен, что все не настолько плохо.  
— Эу. Андерсвопова Маффет.  
— А это уже звучит как нечто вполне приятное — в теории.  
Папс чуть опять не поперхнулся. После удивительно недоброго сна, словленного им этим утром, только подобных шуточек от Эджа ему и не хватало.  
Зато его реакция воодушевила Рэда:  
— Ах вот как здесь легли кости? Между вами с Маффет что-то вста…  
Эдж рассеянно залепил двумя пальцами Рэду по черепу:  
— Не надо грязи, недоносок.  
Глаз Папса сам собой зажегся, но Рэд только рассмеялся, потирая макушку.  
— Звиняй, босс. Не сдержалс.  
Эдж тяжело вздохнул и не дал себе дернуться, когда движение затронуло его ребра.  
— Если уж взялся отпускать идиотские шутки, мог бы выбирать хотя бы забавные. И оригинальные. Любого скелета, прошедшего пубертат, именно от этой игры слов должно уже тошнить.  
— Как насчет шуток про «тук-тук»? Я тренировался.  
— Как, скажи пожалуйста, можно тренироваться их шутить? Нет, стой. Не рассказывай. Я уже получил достаточную дозу бреда на сегодня, — неожиданно его взгляд остановился на кружке кофе в руках Рэда, и он нахмурился. Протянул руку и одними кончиками пальцев взял ее со стола. Огоньки глаз Рэда нервно вспыхнули, но Эдж просто вгляделся в темную жидкость: — Рэд… здесь горчица?  
— Эээ… нет?  
— Звезды, — пробурчал Эдж, — Зачем я вообще спрашиваю.  
Он поднялся на ноги и тихо охнул, сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать от боли. Папс хмыкнул.  
— Босс? Может, эт, не хошь сесть обратно? А?  
— Я в порядке! — рявкнул Эдж.  
Папс покосился на руку, сжавшуюся вокруг кружки Рэда:  
— Только посуду нашу не бей, лорд Пафос, — Эдж рыкнул на него и утопал на кухню, держа спину болезненно прямо. — Ради волосатой задницы Асгора, почему он не остался лежать?  
Рэд пожал плечами.  
— Чтоб я знал. С ним вечн так. Его ток ес связать — не рекомендую, к слову, — или вырубить, он ваще не стоит на месте, — на мгновение его вечная улыбка показалась особенно широкой: — Он такой крутой.  
Папс поднял бровь:  
— Ладно. Если ты так это предпочитаешь называть.  
Мысленно он не давал себе представить связанного лорда Пафоса. Нет. Неа. Он об этом не думает. Ни на секунду не…  
Эдж появился вновь с новой кружкой кофе в руках. Из дверного проема за ним наблюдал Блю, съежившийся от переживаний за гостя.  
— В этой кружке все чисто? — усмехнулся Папс. Рэд загоготал, несмотря на убийственный взгляд Эджа.  
— Ты, невыносимый…  
— Папи! — возмутился Блю, перебив запланированное Эджем ругательство. — Никаких каламбуров за завтраком!  
— Он тя все равно не послушает, Блю — ухмыльнулся Рэд.  
— Асгоровы рога, Рэд, не… — начал Эдж, предчувствуя, чем это кончится.  
— Ты ж знаешь, что у него нет ушей! — закончил Рэд. Два упоротых скелета со смехом толкнулись кулаками.  
Разочарованный хор в лице Блю и Эджа взвыл.  
— Рэээээд! — протянул Блю.  
— Недоносок, я тебе руки переломаю, если продолжишь.  
— Но мой дух тебе…  
— НЕ СМЕЙ, БЛЯТЬ!  
— …не сломить.  
Папса прорвало, так, что он чуть не свалился со стула от смеха. Судя по виду Блю, тот не мог определиться, расстраиваться больше из-за ругани или каламбуров. В конце концов он вскинул руки и скорбно вопросил:  
— Почему мы не можем просто сесть и тихо, спокойно позавтракать?  
В свою очередь на лице Эджа горела готовность убивать. Но если подумать, он всегда выглядел так, будто от смертоубийства его отделяет один едкий комментарий, так что, вероятно, беспокоиться было не о чем.  
Поставив кофе на стол, Эдж ухватил Рэда за ошейник.  
— Больше. Ни. Слова.  
Рэд слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, явственно взмокнув. Эдж смерил его взглядом, прежде чем снова усесться и с неразборчивым ворчанием покачать головой.  
Когда все унялись, Эдж скомандовал:  
— Никакой горчицы. У меня есть для тебя работа.  
Рэд замер, не донеся кружку до рта. Медленно опустил ее, и на лице его не было ни намека на прежнее веселье.  
— Мож повторить вот эт вот, босс? У меня, кажись, что-то с несуществующими ушами, но ей-богу, ты как будт только чт сказал, что у тебя для меня работа.  
— Ты все услышал верно.  
Огоньки глаз Рэда погасли. Он глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глазницы. Когда он их открыл, его взгляд был сосредоточен на Эдже, один зрачок ярче другого:  
— Окай, допустим. Что за нах…  
— Лексика! — одернул его Блю без особой надежды.  
— …ща настока важен, что мне надо быть трезвым и… — он проглотил конец предложения, прожигая брата взглядом. Острые фаланги крепко сжались вокруг кружки.  
Эдж определенно заметил. Метнул короткий взгляд на руку, однако никак не прокомментировал.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в нашу вселенную и поводил носом. Вернешься с докладом о том, что происходит.  
Рэд просто смотрел на него:  
— Ты измываешься, да?  
Папс поднял надбровную дугу. Происходило что-то… интересное. Никогда раньше он не видел, чтобы Рэд шел поперек решений брата. И при этом даже не заикался. Эдж, однако, удивленным не выглядел. Скорее готовым к схватке, если на то пошло; его дыхание было ровным, руки опущены и расслаблены:  
— А ты как думаешь, недоносок?  
— Я думаю, что ты из ума выжил нахрен, — прорычал Рэд.  
Беспокойный Блю уже возник в дверном проеме с кухонным полотенцем в руках. Они с Папсом обменялись взглядами, равно не уверенные в том, как реагировать.  
— В чем дело? — издевательски спросил Эдж. — Боишься? Я не прошу тебя постучаться в дверь Андайн — просто осмотрись, а сам не попадайся на глаза. И не ходи в дом. Кто знает, что за ловушку там могли установить…  
— Да не боюсь я, чудила!  
Эдж зарычал и подался вперед, заставив Рэда чуть отшатнуться.  
— Босс. Я не свалю когда с тобой… ну, вот, — он жестом указал на перебинтованные ребра Эджа.  
— А, теперь ты вдруг забеспокоился, — сказал Эдж, всплестнув рукой. — Ты не уверен в доброжелательности здешних хозяев?  
«Доброжелательность» он произнес с такой интонацией, словно особенно смачно выматерился.  
— Да не дури ты, — ответил Рэд, отчего у Папса на душе потеплело. — Папс с Блю ни на косточку…  
— Серьезно, недоносок? Посреди спора?  
— …не подлые.  
— Тогда в чем проблема?  
Рэд посмотрел в свою кружку и вместо ответа пробормотал:  
— Не пойму, фигли те вообще сдалась та дыра.  
Эдж вздохнул, и всего на миг его взгляд смягчился. Потом он ухватил Рэда за ошейник и притянул, чтобы оказаться на одном с ним уровне.  
— Потому что она наша, Рэд. Меня… — он поморщился, но отважно продолжил: — …очень публично унизили. Все, чего нам удалось добиться в Сноудине за последние пять лет, сейчас повисло на волоске. Ты хочешь увидеть, как все возвращается в прежнее состояние?  
— Мне похрен, — сказал Рэд.  
— Рэд.  
— Нет! — прошипел тот, — Они и пальцем не пошевелили, чтоб нам помочь! Они тупо смотрели!  
— Рэд.  
— Нах их! — сказал Рэд, сверкая глазом. — Нах. Их.  
— …Ты закончил? — спросил Эдж. Рэд вспыхнул и отвел взгляд, но остался прямым, несгибаемым. — Забыл, чего мы пытаемся добиться?  
— …нет…  
— И ты правда думал, что я позволю чему-то настолько мелочному, — он указал на свои поломанные ребра, — остановить меня?  
Рэд вздохнул и устало потер лицо:  
— …нет… упертый ты, костоголовый чудила…  
— Погромче повторишь, недоносок?  
— Говорю, «нет, босс».  
— Именно так мне и послышалось.  
С разочарованным бурчанием Рэд провел ладонями по черепу.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно. Ладно! Я пойду и… — он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое вполголоса, прежде чем продолжить. — Хочешь, чтоб я прост огляделся? И все?  
— И не попадался на глаза другим. Андерфелл для нас сейчас небезопасен. Да и, если подумать… — похоже, он что-то мысленно взвесил, — подойди сюда.  
— Босс, я уже сижу прям рядом, — Эдж не ответил, только смотрел на него выжидательно. Рэд вздохнул и пододвинул свой стул поближе: — и что те…  
Не проронив ни слова, Эдж протянул руку и расстегнул ошейник Рэда.  
— Вероятно, будет к лучшему, если тебя не увидят в этом прямо сейчас, — он собрал ошейник в кулак и спрятал в карман.  
Папс и Блю обменялись взглядами, оба не в состоянии понять, что именно происходит между Фелловыми монстрами. Их замешательство только выросло, когда Рэд вдруг замер и умолк.  
— Верни, — произнес он тихо.  
— Что? — спросил Эдж с веселым удивлением. — Не может быть, чтобы ты расстроился. У меня ушли месяцы на то, чтоб уговорить тебя его носить!  
— В е р н и! — прорычал Рэд и бросился за ошейником, когда Эдж не ответил за милисекунды.  
Стулья навернулись вместе со скелетами. Папс отскочил в полном замешательсве. Что вообще?!.. Двое Фелловых монстров рычали и шипели, сцепившись друг с другом. В обычной ситуации у Эджа было бы преимущество, но с раной ему приходилось тяжело. Рэд казался слишком ослепленным яростью чтобы заметить собственное преимущество над братом, ни чтобы обернуть себе на пользу, ни чтобы сжалиться. Он просто продолжал орать «верни!».  
Папс и Блю были слишком ошарашены, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Все развивалось слишком быстро, да и серьезно, что вообще нужно делать, если посреди завтрака завязался импровизированный матч по вольной борьбе? Происходящее… не казалось реальным.  
Внезапно раздался неподдельный вопль боли, и вспышка синей магии швырнула Рэда через комнату. Магия была слишком слабой, чтоб надолго его удержать, так что он просто приземлился в паре футов от своего брата. Сверкая глазами, Эдж соскреб себя с пола. Он сутулился и держался здоровой стороной к Рэду, оберегая другой бок.  
— Асгоровы рога, — произнес он, тяжело дыша, — не знал, что это столько для тебя значит, — он потянулся в карман и швырнул ошейник Рэду. Несмотря на дрожь, Эдж ухмыльнулся: — Знай я, что такая ерунда тебя наконец заставит драться в полную силу, давно бы так сделал.  
Рэд прижал к себе ошейник, глядя на своего брата, и ужас плавно заволакивал его лицо.  
— Не в ошейнике ж дело, босс, — его голос надорвался, и Папс замер.  
— Что-что? — спросил Эдж с насмешливой ноткой. — Неужели ты пытался всерьез меня убить? Если так, то следует сказать, я разочарован, но не удивлен. Очень похоже на тебя, бросать работу незаконченной.  
Рэд продолжал пялиться на него и вдруг принялся хохотать. Душа Папса похолодела, и он подступил на шаг ближе. Его опасения подтвердились, когда смех Рэда превратился в истеричные всхлипы.  
Эдж вышел из боевой стойки.  
— Оу, — только и сказал он.  
Сытый по горло, Папс двинулся к Рэду и взмахом руки обратил душу Эджа в синий. Отодвинул того в сторону, чтобы проводить Рэда к лестнице.  
— Давай, пацан, — сказал он мягко, — пойдем.  
— Рэд, — позвал Эдж неожиданно сдавленным голосом. — Куда ты его ведешь?!  
Он боролся с синей магией, но Папс держал его на месте, пока Рэд не оказался в его комнате, за запертой дверью. Отчасти он ожидал, что Эдж ворвется следом — и тогда да смилостивятся над дурнем звезды, поскольку сам Папс этого делать не собирался, — но Эдж не явился.  
— Все в порядке, парень, — сказал Папс, притягивая меньшего монстра в объятия, — ты в порядке. Он тебя не ранил?  
Рэд, кажется, его не слышал.  
— Эт-эт все из-за м-меня, — сказал он между икающими всхлипами, — он наполовину прах, и-и это м-м-моя вина!  
— Чччш, — сказал Папс, умиротворяюще гладя чужой череп. — Не, парень, все с ним будет в порядке. Не поверю, что ваша небольшая потасовка его прикончит. Расслабься. Ты в порядке. Все будет хорошо.  
Все еще всхлипывая, Рэд помотал головой:  
— Ты не понимаешь! — надрывался он. — Андайн… то чт она устроила… эт моя вина. Я-я уснул на п-посту своем. И Андайн увидела. Она собиралась… собиралась… — он содрогнулся, но продолжил, — Босс ее перехватил, но ее уже понесло. Ей-ейный УР ее накрыл. Он-они подрались, и босс продул. Я ч-чудом вытащил его прежде, чем она… она…  
Рэд вцепился в Папса и поднял залитое слезами лицо.  
— Я видел, как мого младшего брата чуть не обратили в прах, и эт было из-за меня, Папс. Я долж-должен защищать его, но он чуть не умер из-за меня.  
На этой фразе монстра окончательно прорвало, и он зарылся лицом в толстовку Папса, цепляясь за него обеими руками. В задумчивости, Папс обнимал гладил черепушку Рэда, не зная, как еще его утешить. Но взгляд его смотрел в никуда после этого неожиданного признания. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, кроме тех же банальностей, что он уже озвучил.  
Медленно, но верно Рэд начал успокаиваться. В конце концов он отстранился и отряхнулся, расправляя одежду и явно заталкивая все чувства глубоко внутрь, прячась за свою суровую маску. Выражение его лица и поза менялись, пока он снова не обратился в опасное существо с жестокой усмешкой. Папс не видел его таким с его самых первых визитов в Андерсвап.  
— Ну, эт… спасибо, — выдавил он хрипло, словно ему это стоило больших усилий. — Скажи Блю, что я наверн без завтрака сегодня. Босс быстро потеряет терпение, ес не выдвинусь.  
Папс поднял надбровную дугу:  
— Ты же не собираешься всерьез исчезать тайком? Сам знаешь, как Блю к такому относится.  
Морщась, Рэд потер шею. Потом вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
— Лан, ты прав. Босса может переклинить, да еще и синеглазка мне на уши присядет. Но лучш правда поторапливаться.  
Они направились к остальным, и Рэд застыл на верхней ступени лестницы. Через мгновение Папс увидел, почему.  
Блю сидел на диване, сложив ноги по-турецки и накрыв их подушкой. Вдоль того же дивана вытянулся Эдж, водрузив голову на эту подушку. Руки Блю покоились на его плечах, явственно удерживая более крупного монстра на одном месте. Папс невольно улыбнулся, разглядев несчастное выражение лица Эджа. Тот сжимал кулаки и смотрел в одну точку, рвано дыша. Ууух дела, как же он бесится.  
Тем не менее, Блю его ярость то ли не замечал, то ли вежливо игнорировал. Он жизнерадостно трепался беспрерывным потоком, не давая Эджу времени ни отвечать, ни вообще думать. Папс ухмыльнулся: так классно со стороны братишки, взяться отвлекать Эджа, пока он сам возится с Рэдом. Методы Блю вряд ли были бы столь же эффективны, не будь у Эджа меньше четверти его полного ХП, но в текущей ситуации Блю все держал под контролем.  
Когда Эдж зарычал навстречу Папсу и попытался сесть, Блю крепко ухватил его за плечи — много, много крепче, чем скажешь по виду мелкого монстра — и мягко упрекнул его:  
— Тихо, тихо, Эдж. Побудь здесь. Ты ранен, тебе надо отдыхать, а то так и не поправишься. Больше никаких драк!  
— Ты пытаешься мне указывать, шпингалет?  
— Нет, — сказал Блю, хотя именно этим он и занимался. — Просто слежу за тем, чтоб ты себе не навредил!  
Бурчание Эджа оборвалось, когда к нему подошел Рэд. Низкий скелет потер шею и отвел взгляд:  
— Так, того этого, Босс, пойду я в нашу вселенную. Звиняй, Блю — на завтрак не останусь, — он взглянул на них и усмехнулся: — Но ты ж присмотришь за Боссом пока, да, парень?  
Эдж бросил на него недобрый взгляд.  
— …Рэд… — прорычал он предостерегающе.  
— Смотрю, ему тут так уютно!  
— Рэд, звездами клянусь…  
— Знаешь, что ему щас реально поможет? — на лице Рэда расползалась зловредная ухмылка.  
— Недоносок, закончишь предложение, и ты труп.  
— Обнимашки!  
— САНС! — рявкнул Эдж и дернул его за ворот кофты. Притянул на уровень лица и вперился взглядом.  
И прежде, чем Папс или Блю успели отреагировать, сказал резко, не допускающим возражений тоном:  
— Рано или поздно, но Андайн неизбежно сорвалась бы. Ее могло взорвать от чего угодно. Это не твоя вина, — он дождался неуверенного кивка от брата. Отпустил его и приказал: — А теперь проваливай нахрен и займись делом.  
Рэд неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Так точн, Босс.


	3. Вообще-то, буррито едят по-другому

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой завтрак наконец-то (почти) съедают, и в ход идут (умильные) головоломки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсив = воспоминания/флешбеки.

Невзирая на страстные речи Эджа, настаивавшего, что упертый шпингалет в качестве няньки ему не требуется, Блю взял еще один выходной.  
— Не говори глупостей! ~ — объявил тот самый шпингалет. Звезды, он же даже мельче Рэда! — Я, Великолепный Са… эээ, Блю, буду рядом, чтобы ты поскорее пошел на поправку!  
Эдж просто смотрел на него, не в силах решить: смеяться ему, орать или плакать. Разговор уже десять минут шел по кругу без малейших подвижек. Эдж никогда не думал, что встретит кого-то хоть вполовину такого же упрямого, как он сам, но Блю начинал его утомлять. Что еще хуже, двойник Эджа восседал за обеденным столом и наблюдал за их пререканиями с совершенно самодовольным видом. Ублюдок наслаждался происходящим.  
В конце концов Эдж — и он не собирался прощать Русова Санса за это дурацкое прозвище, нутром чуя, что ленивые задницы только и ждут возможности покаламбурить на его счет — принялся попросту рычать на мелкого скелета.  
Что поразительно, этим он заработал объятие, хоть и напоминало оно больше попытку удушения: Эдж полулежал, а Блю решил охватить руками его шею и плечи, щадя больные ребра.  
— Хрк! — он поднял руку, чтобы столкнуть с себя этого монстра, но встретился взглядом с Папсом и руку медленно опустил.  
Мотивы Папса, заключившего столь дурацкую сделку, были ему неясны, но сами условия вопросов не вызывали, и Эдж намеревался их соблюдать. Ради Рэда, если не ради себя; он знал, что с нынешней травмой не сможет защитить ни одного из них. Если ради безопасности и доброго расположения хозяев нужно позволять шпингалету тыкать в него, он заплатит эту цену. Честно говоря, все могло быть хуже — и пару минут он был уверен, что все обстоит намного хуже.

_(«А иди-ка ты нахуй, Эдж». Сказанное без особых эмоций, ничуть не похоже на оскорбление. Скорее похоже на приказ. И при этом так в духе идиотского чувства юмора его двойника. Иди нахуй, сам себе помоги; со всеми этими параллельными вселенными, все буквальности стали возможны).  
(«Ага. Конечно. Сейчас». Чувствуя тошноту, чувствуя злость и унижение, он упал на колени под нетерпеливым взглядом скелета и ждал. Что еще ему оставалось? Слишком раненый, чтобы драться, магия истощена настолько, что он с трудом призывал хоть одну кость-атаку. Если такова цена, он ее заплатит. Он способен это сделать. Доводилось влипать и в куда худшие сделки. По крайней мере, это не поднимет ему УР, не замарает его душу. Да. Он справится.)_

Он заставил себя полностью замереть в хватке Блю. Сочтя это знаком согласия, Блю стиснул его крепче.  
— Не волнуйся, Эдж, — сказал скелетик. — Мы непременно поставим тебя на ноги, и скоро. Да, Папи? ~  
— Ага. Это моя главная забота, однозначно.  
Эдж закатил глаза, но Блю, очевидно, сарказма не уловил:  
— Видишь? — наконец-то, он освободил потрепанного скелета. — Готов поспорить, ты ужасно голоден!  
Он не был голоден. Должен бы быть, учитывая, как истощены его запасы магии, но у него душа была не на месте, и даже от мысли о еде начинало мутить.  
— Мне не нужно…  
— Подожди здесь, а я приготовлю тебе буррито!  
И Блю исчез, не дав ему сказать ни слова — ускакал на кухню, словно гиперактивный ребенок.  
— Лучше с ним даже не препираться, все равно добьется своего, — посоветовал Папс, отпивая из кружки.  
Эдж прищурился:  
— У тебя там хоть капля кофе есть, или чистый мед?  
Ухмыляясь, Папс секунду подержал кружку вверх ногами. Мед, значит.  
— А что? Надеешься, что поделюсь?  
Лицо Эджа перекосила мина отвращения.  
— Фу. Нет.  
В тех (очень) редких случаях, когда он пил, он предпочитал соус чили. Мед был до тошнотворного приторным.  
Блю вернулся с тарелкой в руках. Прискакал к Эджу и впихнул тарелку ему в руки.  
— Вот! — счастливо возвестил он с широкой улыбкой.  
Эдж посмотрел на тарелку, пытаясь игнорировать неуютную пульсацию своей души. Звезды, он не потянет это прямо сейчас. Блю нетерпеливо елозил, следя за ним. Очевидно, решив, что опасливый взгляд Эджа вызван незнакомостью блюда, Блю сказал:  
— Это просто завтрак в тортилье.  
Фаланги Эджа дрогнули. Он не сможет это съесть. Не сейчас. Но он должен. Блю и Папс смотрели на него, и черта с два он покажет им настолько вопиющую слабость. К тому же, ему действительно нужна еда, чтобы восстановить запасы магии.  
Значит, придется… слегка импровизировать.  
Действуя аккуратно, он начал разворачивать буррито.  
— Ээ… ты должен… — Эдж зыркнул на Блю так злобно, что на лбу последнего выступили капельки пота. — Эмн. Неважно, — сказал шпингалет. — Ешь как тебе хочется. Пойду принесу тебе вилку.  
Блю ушел без привычной пружинистости в походке. Эдж уставился на месиво из сыра, омлета и колбасы, чувствуя внутреннюю тревожную пульсацию. Пальцы сводило, но все было не так уж плохо, на самом деле. С этим он уже мог разобраться.  
Едва Блю протянул вилку, Эдж выхватил ее и начал отделять яйца от колбасы. Сыр фактически вплавился в омлет, но они были одного цвета, так что это не мешало. Он рассортировал еду на тарелке в аккуратные кучки и свернул лепешку в идеальный конвертик. Отлично. Так намного лучше. Душа больше не трепетала с такой скоростью. Он наверняка осилит хотя бы часть.  
Только взглянув вверх, он осознал, что оба скелета пялятся на него широко распахнутыми глазницами.  
— Что?! — пробурчал он, хотя и отлично знал, почему они пялятся.  
— Ничего. Наслаждаемся мирным утром, — добил ситуацию Папс. — Вообще ничего странного не происходит.  
— Папи! — одернул его Блю. — Веди себя нормально!  
Сияя улыбкой в пару мегаватт, он обернулся к Эджу:  
— Если тебе нужно еще что-нибудь, говори, хорошо?  
И упорхнул. Асгоровы рога, почему этот мелкий синеглазый недоносок не может просто ходить как нормальный монстр?  
Эдж отбросил свое раздражение и осторожно откусил омлет. Подавил дрожь, вызванную приливом лечащей магии. Он почти не уменьшил брешь в его ХП, но процесс был куда более умиротворяющий, чем от безжалостно здоровой еды его собственной вселенной. Разница примерно как между поцелуем в щеку и смачной пощечиной.  
Он ел медленно, невольно бросая взгляды на Папса и Блю. Ожидая, когда они явят сокрытое за милой наружностью, за приятными масками. Видимо, их устраивало держать его в ожидании. Он закончил есть, на удивление сумев осилить куда больше, чем рассчитывал. Встал, чтобы вымыть тарелку, и подавил болезненный стон.  
Каждое нервное окончание орало на него — это впечатляло, учитывая, что у него и нервов-то как таковых не было. Звезды, Рэду точно удалось заново открыть несколько ран. Откровенно говоря, Эдж чувствовал гордость за старшего брата; надо будет похвалить недоноска, когда он будет не таким дерганным. Эдж до сих пор не мог поверить, насколько неверно оценил его настрой этим утром.  
«Он сказал, что он цп», — подумал Эдж, пытаясь заглушить возмущением чувство вины. Для того они и выработали код, чтобы сообщать о своем состоянии даже в тех ситуациях, когда говорить открыто нельзя. Ц и п, или «цветет и пахнет», значило, что Рэд отлично себя чувствует психически и не нуждается в каком-либо особом обращении.  
Тем не менее, Эдж мог бы и догадаться. Должен был догадаться; должен был следить внимательнее, искать те крошечные признаки внутреннего раздрая, которые Рэд не смог подавить. То, что он отвлекся на собственное состояние — не оправдание. По крайней мере, не приемлемое.  
На самом деле, он и правда не подумал, когда попытался забрать ошейник у Рэда. Пусть убедить его в полезности вещицы удалось не сразу, но с тех пор она стала ему защитным талисманом. С поправкой на то, что он действительно обеспечивал Рэду безопасность. Большую часть времени. Ошейник отмечал его как человека Великого и Ужасного Папируса — а он правая рука Андайн и сам по себе немалая угроза. Ошейник показывал, что Рэд много значит для своего младшего, но более сильного брата. Никто не рискнул бы встать у него на пути, зная об этом.  
До вчерашнего унижения Эджа, по крайней мере. Без Андайн и остальных стражников за его спиной, Эдж был, объективно говоря, всего лишь скелетом, один, да еще и серьезно ранен. Сейчас ошейник просто превращал Рэда в цель для всякого, кто жаждет отомстить Эджу или самому Рэду. Врагов хватало у обоих. Эдж не отправил бы меньшего скелета, не будь это так важно. Случись с ним что-то…  
(О Н С О Ж Ж Е Т В С Е Д О Т Л А.)  
…но с ним ничего не случится. Рэд будет в порядке. Он знал короткие пути, и умел вовремя спрятаться.

Блю вернул его в настоящее, бросившись к нему и нервно трепеща, как колибри.  
— Тебе нужно отдыхать, Эдж; я все вымою.  
Эдж покосился на тарелку и вилку в своих руках. Он хотел сделать это сам. Уборка, упорядочивание вещей помогало ему привести в порядок мысли и унимало душу, когда ему было тревожно. Однако он был вынужден признать, хотя бы мысленно, что грудная клетка стреляла болью от каждого вдоха, и что он устал. Давно он не получал таких ран, и это измотало его тело и душу. Насколько проще было бы…  
Он отбросил эту мысль. Как же он ненавидел проседать в ХП. Это заставляло его внутренне сжиматься от сочувствия к Рэду. Если недоносок чувствовал себя так все время, что ж тут удивительного, что ему нужна была мотивация — например, хороший пинок под зад, — даже чтобы просто бодрствовать.  
— Я и сам могу, — сказал он сухо, пытаясь обойти шпингалета. Блю просто шагнул в сторону, перегораживая ему дорогу. Эдж поднял надбровную дугу. Он серьезно? Эдж попытался пройти с другой стороны, и мелкий скелет снова сдвинулся, продолжая широко улыбаться. Видимо, серьезно.  
Эдж вздохнул, игнорируя болтовню Блю. Мысленно собрался, понимая, что обидит, но иначе мысль не донести. Поднял скелета за шиворот и переставил в сторону.  
— Я сказал, сделаю сам, — прорычал он.  
Глаз Папса светился, и Эдж чувствовал, как ползут по спине его собственные грехи.  
 _Хах. Много он знает._  
Эдж прекрасно помнил о своих грехах. О каждом из них. Каждую секунду. И ползающие по спине напоминания ему не требовались. Ощущение не столько пугало, сколько раздражало.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — бросил он через плечо. — Все с ним в порядке. Я же не устраиваю пляски, когда ты моего брата таскаешь, как мебель.  
— Ч т о?!  
Эдж остановился, вскинув надбровную дугу. Звезды, ребра ныли ужасно, пусть опереться о стену или дверной косяк он себе не позволял. Но честное слово, насколько большие бревна не замечал в собственных глазницах Папс?  
— Тебе еще повезло, что Рэд сам не взбеленился, — предупредил он другого Папируса, задержавшись ради выражения его лица. Он даже и не знал, что эта черепушка может выражать такую смесь ярости, озадаченности и обиды.  
— Я не таскал Рэда.  
— Да ладно? Так кто тогда волок его вверх по лестнице сегодня утром? Слим? Или, может, Рус украл одну из твоих толстовок? — Папс выглядел настолько ошарашенным, что это было даже забавно. Ухмыляясь, Эдж покачал головой: — Главное, береги пальцы. Недоносок кусается, когда его что-то бесит, и зубы у него такие не для красоты.  
Он поднял руку, демонстрируя вмятины, через равные расстояния украшающие его локтевую кость. Шрам был старый, но в нем нельзя было не опознать след укуса.  
— Лексика! — одернул Блю, хотя от созерцания отметин ему явно было не по себе. Казалось, он не мог решить, как относиться к ним или к Эджу.  
— Я не матерился, — опротестовал претензию Эдж.  
Блю поежился, глядя в пол:  
— Все равно грубо.  
Массируя область кости между глазами и бурча себе под нос ( _…в Фелловой вселенной и пяти минут не протянул бы…_ ), Эдж направился на кухню. И затормозил, увидев, насколько низко расположена раковина. Сваповы вселенные, звезды их подери… Будет тяжело, но не отступать же теперь.  
Собравшись с духом, он нагнулся, чтобы помыть посуду, но ребра _взорвало_ болью. Разом взмокнув, Эдж вцепился в края раковины, дыша сквозь зубы и пережидая волну боли. Ладно, похоже, действительно не стоило этого делать.  
— …Ты как? — спросил на удивление тихий голос. Блю звучал почти как Рэд, когда говорил так осторожно.  
— В порядке!  
Дыхание и поза — и вообще все — выдавало ложь, но что еще оставалось делать? Признать слабость? Да ни за что. Великий и Ужасный Папирус не бывает слаб!  
…Даже если сейчас он был не особо великим. Зато чувствовал себя очень даже ужасно.  
К нему подошел Блю, опасливо и максимально осторожничая, что доказывало его интеллектуальное превосходство над братом.  
— Вот, держи, — сказал он, поставив стул за спиной Эджа. Высокий скелет покосился на него, ожидая подставы, ловушки. И пусть никакого подвоха не видно, это еще ничего не значит. Личный опыт твердил ему, что любой проявленной слабостью непременно воспользуются.  
Тем не менее, приближался тот момент, когда у него попросту не останется выбора, кроме как довериться хотя бы этому жесту. Его колени дрожали так сильно, что гремели кости. Звезды, как это все унизительно.  
Готовый ко всему и к чему угодно, он тяжело сел и позволил Блю забрать у него тарелку и вилку. Тот оглянулся, пробравшись к раковине, но этим взглядом и ограничился. Значит, решил пока не делать свой ход.  
Пальцы сжались в кулаки от фрустрации и злости на ограниченные возможности. Даже если предположить, что Рэд прав и эти двое скелетов не воспользуются своим преимуществом — не считая невнятной сделки Папса, — как он рассчитывает достичь своих целей, будучи таким жалким? Нужно быть сильнее. Ему нужно…  
— …чем-нибудь заняться? — спросил стоящий перед ним Блю.  
Эдж опустил на него взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Я спрашивал, чем бы ты хотел заняться сегодня, — терпеливо повторил Блю, почти подпрыгивая от восторга. Ведя себя так, будто не застал только что Эджа вцепившимся в раковину, чтобы не подкосились колени. Ведя себя так, будто он не имел возможности просто заставить Эджа делать все, что ни взбредет этой шмакодявке в голову. Прямо сейчас Эдж был слаб, а Блю всегда был сильнее, чем казалось со стороны.  
После чего, оставив Эджа пялиться на него в изумлении, Блю решил изложить список вещей, которыми ему нравилось занимать себя во время болезни. Асгоровы рога, уследить за восторженным лепетом Блю было сложно. Чем он хотел заняться? Чем угодно, лишь бы не сидеть на попе ровно в ожидании, пока срастутся кости. К сожалению, именно это условие не оговаривалось.  
— …может, небольшую головоломку, или…  
— Головоломку, — перебил Эдж, главным образом ради того, чтоб заткнуть этот говорливый фонтан.  
— Здорово! — просиял тот. — Пойду выберу!  
Он сбежал с громким топотом. Эдж только головой покачал и прикрыл глазницы, наслаждаясь краткими мгновениями тишины.  
Очень краткими.  
— Асгоровы цветочки, тебе-то что надо, Дерьмосвап?  
Двойник встал перед ним, потягивая «кофе»:  
— Да ничего. Просто наслаждаюсь твоими страданиями.  
— Ну разумеется.  
Почему эта его версия была настолько невыносимой? Вот тот же Рус ему вполне нравился. Да и как могло быть иначе, если по сути он увеличенная копия Блю. Даже Слим, из Свапфелла, достаточно походил на Рэда, чтобы Эдж мог считать его хотя бы просто жалким, пусть даже полноценное представление о таком тихоне не составить. А с Раззом мириться никому и не сдалось бы, даже собственному брату.  
Однако же Папс будто создан был, чтобы выводить его из себя.  
— Что ты сказал недоноску утром?  
— Кому?  
— Брату моему, идиот.  
— Даже не знаю, зачем мы вообще заморочились с кличками для тебя и Рэда; вы хоть иногда друг друга по именам называете?

( _— Папирус! — взволнованные огоньки глаз, слишком юные для тревог, светящихся в них. — Нельзя ж так удирать, Папс. А случись чо с тобой, как ж я тада буду один, а?  
— Санс! Я встретил цветок! Он славный, но очень стесняется, — не место в Андрфелле монстру, пусть даже малолетке, в чьем голосе столько радости и надежды.  
— Круто, бро, но нельзя ж прям… — вздох. — Лады, пофиг. Я те обещал доброженое, помнишь?_)

Эдж отмахнулся от воспоминания. Как давно это было? Пятнадцать лет назад? Нет, даже больше. Семнадцать?  
— Значит, ты предпочел бы впредь называть меня «босс», Дерьмосвап?  
— Размечтался, Феллодрянь.  
— Да не особо, — они ушли от темы. — Что ты ему сказал?  
Папс отвернулся, щелкая зажигалкой.  
— Ничего, в общем-то. Говорил в основном он.  
Эдж сложил руки.  
— Недоносок то еще трепло. Не стоит верить всему, что он несет.  
— …значит, ты не защищал его от Андайн, когда из тебя выбили все дерьмо?  
Эдж глумливо усмехнулся:  
— Происходящее было гораздо сложнее, и он отлично об этом знает.  
— Так что случилось?  
— Разве есть какая-то разница? — огрызнулся он, невольно срываясь на рык.  
— Думаю, разница очень большая, избили тебя когда ты защищал своего братца, или потому что, не знаю, кулаки у тебя чесались, фигли.  
Эджа будто окатило ледяной волной, разошедшейся от души, и он почувствовал, как исчезли огоньки его глаз. Эта сволочь думала, что он наслаждался всем тем, что вынуждали его делать обстоятельства? Давненько чужие слова его так не… ранили.  
— Забавно, — холодно сказал он, — мне абсолютно похрен, что ты там обо мне думаешь.  
Глазницы Папса чуть заметно расширились, прежде чем сузиться:  
— Ну ты…  
В комнате впорхнул Блю, размахивая над головой двумя коробками паззлов.  
— Я не смог выбрать одну, так что… — мелкий скелет замер, переводя взгляд с одного Папируса на другого. Эдж чуть не захохотал, когда тот состроил полную подозрения рожу: — Что случилось?  
— Ничего, бро. Мы тут просто разговаривали.  
Прищурившись, Блю сложил руки на груди:  
— Ты грубил нашему гостю, верно?  
— Эм, — Папс широко улыбнулся, — конечно же нет, бро. Ты же знаешь, я так не поступлю! — он наклонился и закинул руку на плечи Эджа, от чего испещренный шрамами скелет замер. Инстиктивно Эдж приготовился к боли, ждал острых когтей, что вопьются в кости, заберутся меж костей, теребя и раздирая магию, которая связывает его воедино. Он знал, чего ожидать. — Мы просто решили узнать друг друга поближе.  
Папс сжал объятие, и Эдж чуть не вздохнул от облегчения — вот она, обещанная боль, пусть и тупая, ноющая, а не резкий удар.  
— Верно, приятель?  
Мрачный взгляд в сторону Папса. Он согласился позволять Папсу безнаказанно касаться его, но не обещался врать Блю в угоду ему.  
— Да, — сказал Эдж. — В основном я узнаю, какой же знатный долбоеб твой братишка.  
Блю нахмурился.  
— Папирус.  
Оглянулись оба, застанные врасплох его тоном.  
— Папс, — исправился Блю. — Он ранен, и наш долг — показать нашим двойникам из Фелла, что то, как обстоят дела в их вселенной — не единственный возможный вариант. Если ты не в состоянии вести себя дружелюбно, можешь уходить.  
Всевышние звезды, он обожал Блю — уже только за выражение лица Папса в этот момент. Но не успел он всласть насладиться зрелищем, как гневный взгляд Блю обрушился и на него. Он напрягся, застанный врасплох чувством стыда, вдруг сковавшим его позвоночник. Как Блю это делал?  
— А ты — сколько раз тебе напоминать следить за выражениями?  
Мелкий монстр смотрел на него выжидательно. Эдж чувствовал, что нужно что-то сказать или сделать, но вот что — понятия не имел.  
— Э… извини? — предположил он.  
Блю расцвел улыбкой:  
— Ничего страшного, просто постарайся больше так не делать, хорошо?  
…И это все, что требовалось? Простое «извини», и Блю готов все забыть? Хах. Весьма… непривычно.  
Шпингалет продемонстрировал две коробки с головоломками.  
— Итак, какую хочешь собрать первой?  
Скелет всмотрелся в два умильных паззла, стараясь не морщиться. Асгоровы рога, это что, котята в горшках? Это чертов единорог? Хорошо хоть Рэда здесь нет. Он бы это всю жизнь припоминал.  
Эдж выбрал наобум.  
— Отлично! А вторую можем собрать потом! — после чего, водрузив паззлы на стол, Блю метнулся вперед и…  
…Подобрал Эджа, прямо вместе со стулом, и вынес его в соседнюю комнату? Душа Эджа аж зашлась от неожиданности, удивления… и однако, он был впечатлен. Сил у этого скелетишки хоть отбавляй.  
Стул он поставил неожиданно мягко, даже не качнув его обитателя, и снова умчался прочь. Побегал по комнате, подтаскивая доску под паззлы, пару кружек и кувшин с чем-то похожим на паучий сидр. На последнее Эдж воззрился с подозрением, зная напиток по собственной вселенной. Что-то, правда, подсказывало ему, что Блю не того склада монстр, чтобы дежурно предлагать наркотики гостям — особенно те, что, по слухам, были еще и афродизиаками.  
Наблюдая за деловитым беганьем Блю, Эдж испытывал сложную смесь завороженности и озадаченности. И подпрыгнул он слишком заметно, когда теплое, тяжелое одеяло скользнуло на его плечи, и между позвоночником и спинкой стула была просунута подушка.  
— Уютненько? — спросил Блю, будто его правда интересовало удобство Эджа.  
Несколько секунд он просто пялился на него, совершенно сбитый с толку. Как вообще на это можно ответить? Он не привык к такому поведению. От такого на душе становилось тепло… и тревожно. Он понятия не имел, какого поведения от него ожидали в этой ситуации. Когда Эджа ранили, он всегда избегал других монстров. В редких случаях, когда взаимодействия было не избежать, ему оно обходилось очень дорого. Время от времени союзник предлагал помощь, но всегда, всегда она имела свою цену.  
Однако происходящее сейчас было чем-то совершенно другим. Похоже, Блю на него не злился, не пытался постоянно напоминать о долге, который ему теперь предстоит уплатить.  
 _(«Ахухухуху. Помни, что ты мой, дорогуша~ Если вновь забудешься, обнаружишь, что я вполне могу найти тебе и другие применения — такие, где ты обойдешься и без рук».)_  
Эдж сглотнул, стараясь не смотреть на Блю так, будто у того выросла вторая голова.  
— Нормально, — сказал он ворчливо, укутываясь в одеяло. — Мне… нормально.  
Он отвел взгляд и остановил его на коробке с паззлом. Потянулся к ней, как к спасительной соломинке, и дурацкая умильная картинка на картонке неожиданно перестала иметь значение. Предельно аккуратно он высыпал содержимое коробки на стол и начал сортировать детальки по цвету, откладывая детали с ровными краями, чтобы собрать рамку в первую очередь. Его душа мгновенно начала успокаиваться. Было что-то расслабляющее в этом — вытягивать порядок из хаоса, собирать кусочки в единое целое, воссоздавать то, что было разрушено.  
В другом конце комнаты Папс устроился наблюдать за ними с дивана.  
— Папи, не хочешь присоединиться? — спросил Блю, пододвигая свой стул поближе к Эджу. Покрытый шрамами скелет не позволил себе дернуться от близости другого монстра. Если бы Блю хотел атаковать, у него было бы полно шансов это сделать. Наверное, он уже и не станет ими пользоваться.  
— Не, бро. Я тут прилягу, чтоб не мешать вам двоим ломать головы.  
Блю послал Папсу пламенный взгляд, тогда как Эдж зарычал в голос.  
— Блю, контролируй своего брата, а то скоро у тебя его не будет.  
— А что, — Блю подхватил тон, — ты знаешь, куда его можно сплавить?  
К своему удивлению, Эдж искренне рассмеялся. Очевидно, Папсу тоже хватило этого пассажа, потому что он неожиданно затих. Блю взобрался на стул, чтобы дотягиваться до деталей своими короткими конечностями, и снова принялся счастливо щебетать. Эдж почувствовал как что-то, напоминающее улыбку, попыталось прокрасться на его лицо, и подавил этот порыв. Нельзя позволить себе привыкать к подобному. В конце концов, когда раны затянутся, ему нужно возвращаться в Андерфелл и разгребать весь тот бардак, что успеет там накопиться.

Но пока что ему было… славно.


	4. Какое же это шулерство, если не гарантирует выигрыша?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Эдж учит Блю новой игре, а Папс это дело н е о д о б р я е т.

Пресвятые чертовы звезды, когда он услышал смех Эджа, душа на миг замерла, после чего начала излучать неуютное тепло. Нет, велел он, нет, категорически нет. Только не из-за него. Увы, душа явно не собиралась слушаться.  
Смех Эджа ни капли не походил ни на Русово «нье-хе-хе!», ни на «мва-ха-ха!» в исполнении Блю. Это был зловещий грудной хохот, такой низкий, что внутри от этого звука что-то сладостно переворачивалось. Ох, ну он и попал. И это даже не весело.  
Почему вдруг так вышло? С чего вдруг лорд пафос навевал ему такие мысли? Что хуже, тупо встать и уйти он не мог: оставить Эджа одного с Блю — не вариант. Придется просто… игнорировать свою, тьфу, _симпатию_ к другому скелету.  
Лежа на диване, он собирался присматривать за ними обоими. Включил телевизор, чтобы не было заметно, что он настороже. Блю непременно оскорбится и будет настаивать, что в опеке не нуждается — лучше просто избежать этого разговора.  
Когда заиграла слащавая музыка Напсттатона, Эдж заметно вздрогнул. Ухмылка Папса вызвала у него недовольную гримасу, и Эдж снова вернулся к паззлу.  
Наблюдать за этой парочкой было одновременно забавно и странно. Эдж то и дело косился на Блю, будто ждал чего-то. И был заранее этому не рад, судя по его выражению лица. Казалось, Блю не замечал ничегошеньки и продолжал непрерывно трепаться. В других обстоятельствах Папс бы уже задремал под гипнотично мерный монолог его братишки, но сейчас его внимание было сосредоточено на двойнике из Андерфелла.  
Папс задумчиво потягивал мед, отмечая про себя, что нервозность Эджа утихала с каждой минутой. Его черты чуть заметно смягчились, плечи больше не казались такими — хех — закостенелыми, хотя идеальная осанка никуда не делась. Сам Папс не видел в паззлах ничего интересного, но, к его удивлению, Эдж явно возился с ними не просто в угоду Блю. Еще чуть-чуть, и Папс бы поверил, что тот искренне развлекается — безумная идея, честно говоря. Папс никогда бы не подумал, что альтернативный он был способен наслаждаться чем-либо без кровопролития. Но сейчас огоньки его глаз сияли ярко и заинтересованно, сосредоточенные на занятии. И он… улыбался?  
(Нет, не вполне, но — почти).  
«Черт, в таком виде он даже довольно милый».  
Папс тщательно проигнорировал эту мысль, равно как и неожиданный прилив тепла в душе. А потом вдруг сообразил, как Эдж бы взбесился, назови его кто милым. Чуть заметно ухмыляясь, Папс выудил телефон из кармана и сделал снимок. Агась. Убийственно умильненько. Превосходный материал для шантажа.  
— Ваша Альфис — капитан стражи? — спросил Эдж, и Папс чуть не подпрыгнул. Это было первое, что он сказал за долгое время: до этого треп Блю настолько преобладал в беседе, что и «беседой» это трудно было назвать. Звездочки в глазах Блю на миг увеличились, когда он начал отвечать. Будь на месте Эджа любой другой монстр, Папс бы разулыбася: его не переставало восхищать, как ловко его брат выманивает людей из их раковин.  
Блю немного замедлил поток своих слов, оставляя Эджу возможность вносить вклад в разговор, но не позволяя паузам становится неловкими, когда тот предпочитал отмалчиваться.  
— Тогда ваша Андайн… королевский ученый? — уточнил Эдж после того, как Блю пару минут натурально воспевал Альфис дифирамбы.  
— Угу, — закивал Блю, случайно касаясь руки Эджа, когда они оба потянулись за одной и той же деталькой. Пальцы Эджа дрогнули, но руку он не отдернул. — Эти двое такие _милые_! Когда уже они наконец сойдутся? Все вокруг видят, что они просто созданы друг для друга, но… Андайн слишком стесняется, — на это Эдж хмыкнул, чуть качая головой, — а Альфис бывает совершенно бестолкова в некоторых вещах! Напсттатон давно пытается найти способ свести их, но пока что ничего не сработало.  
— Он пробовал запереть их в кладовке?  
Папс поднял надбровную дугу, наблюдая за Эджем. Тот устраивался поудобнее, высвободив обе руки под сбор паззлов, но по-прежнему кутаясь в одеяло. На его лице все еще упрямо сияла та недоулыбка, и в его речи проскакивали смешливые интонации. Ох, звезды. Ублюдок искренне пытался поддерживать дружелюбную беседу. Надо проверить, не начала ли взрываться вселенная.  
— Ага. Без толку. У Андайн так сильно пошла кровь носом, что она хлопнулась в обморок.  
Эдж прыснул, качая головой. Все так же _почти_ улыбаясь. Папс поспешно сглотнул мед и отвернулся. Черт. Все дело в одеяле, решил он. Уж очень уютно Эдж был в него упакован, и то, как оно случайно соскальзовало, обнажая понемногу от его ключиц и грудной клетки, было чертовски привлекательным. Раньше, до того, как Блю набросил на него одеяло, торс Эджа скрывали лишь бинты — его водолазку разорвали в клочья, а Рэда запасная одежда волновала меньше всего, — но «монстр-скелет раненый» — это не особо сексапильно. Зато как сейчас… ох, звезды, идеальное попадание во вкусы Папса, который предпочел бы промах.  
Сам-то Эдж хоть знал, что?.. Нет. Нет, даже не замечал. Ни капли самодовольной наглости, которую Папс бы заметил, если бы Эдж был в курсе, насколько он горяч в этот момент. Тем хуже. Папс отхлебнул еще глоток меда.  
— А что, если пригласить их на ужин… — начал Эдж.  
— …И найти повод уйти, устроив им таким образом романтический ужин наедине? Угу, было. Не сработало. Они просто забили и ушли смотреть аниме, — сказал Блю с таким же разочарованием, как и в ту самую ночь.  
— Я собирался предложить разбавить их напитки паучьим сидром, но, полагаю, это тактика скорее в духе Фелловой вселенной.  
Блю с любопытством воззрился на свою чашку паучьего сидра. Папс тоже немало озадачился. Эдж просто покачал головой:  
— Не важно. Если быть кратким, в конечном итоге Меттатон получил очень похмельную безумную ученую и очень фрустрированную монстрорыбу. Наша с ней ренировка в тот день была крайне занимательной.  
— Значит, ваш Меттатон как наш Напсттатон?  
— Плюс-минус пара конечностей… и изрядно кровожадности. В остальном же — да. Они очень похожи.  
— Так что представляет из себя Андерфелл? — спросил Блю. — Твой Меттатон кажется не таким уж и плохим, раз хочет, чтобы его друзья были счастливы вместе, и если ваши Альфис и Андайн тайно влюблены друг в друга так же сильно, как наши Альфис и Андайн, то все не может быть совсем уж ужасно.  
Папс чуть не подавился своим медом, а защитный панцирь Эджа почти мгновенно вернулся на прежнее место.  
С тяжелыми паузами, он произнес:  
— Андерфелл это… неприятное место, Блю. Невзирая на любые внешние сходства.  
— Да это настоящая дыра в ад, — вырвалось у Папса, возмущенного тем, как приукрашал действительность Эдж. Взбешенное «Папи!» от Блю его не волновало.  
Покрытый шрамами скелет повернулся к нему с поднятыми надбровными дугами.  
— Ты-то что об этом знаешь? Ты там ни разу не был.  
— Рэд рассказал мне достаточно.  
Глазницы Эджа сузились:  
— Что — конкретно — рассказал тебе недоносок?  
Папс открыл рот и захлопнул его, осознавая, что Рэд толком не рассказывал ему почти ничего. Дело было не в словах меньшего монстра, а в том, как он выглядел и как себя вел, в ушибах и шрамах, покрывавших его.  
— Достаточно, — сказал он в конце концов, не желая признавать, что ничего почти и не знал об Андерфелле… или его жителях. Включая свою сегодняшнюю компанию.  
— Я говорил тебе не принимать все, что он говорит, за чистую монету. У него довольно… искаженные представления о мире, — последние слова были пропитаны горечью и отдавали запахом давнего спора.  
Папс посмотрел на него с легким раздражением.  
— И что ты под этим подразумеваешь? — спросил он, в равной степени любопытничая и оскорбившись за Рэда.  
— Ничего, что касалось бы монстра из Тейл-вселенной, — огрызнулся Эдж.  
Видя, что к добру происходящее не приведет, Блю снова перехватил контроль над беседой, аккуратно уводя ее от Андерфелла и Рэда обратно к Андерсвапу. Однако сделанного было не воротить: почти-улыбка исчезла с лица Эджа, и поза его снова была несгибаемой. Тем не менее, он явно по-прежнему слушал. Одна рука Эджа сбежала придерживать одеяло, укрывавшее его, словно щит, но вторую он оставил свободной, чтобы пристраивать кусочки в сборку.  
Только когда Блю упомянул занятия с Альфис, благодаря которым он станет частью королевской стражи, Эдж снова стал подавать признаки включенности в разговор. Его настороженная замкнутость, впрочем, осталась на месте, и он больше не пытался быть дружелюбным. Его руки казались одеревенелыми, и смотрел он на Блю со странным выражением лица. Папс мгновенно приготовился вмешаться: если вечно злящаяся версия его самого решит разрушить мечты его младшего братишки, то да помогут ему…  
— Зачем ты хочешь присоединиться к страже?  
Не совсем тот вопрос, которого ожидал Папс. Оба брата уставились на Эджа.  
— Ты же сам стражник, верно? — спросил Блю.  
Почти одновременно, Папс спросил:  
— Ты же помнишь, чем сам занимаешься, да? Та трещина на твоем черепе не расширилась ненароком?  
Эдж одарил его недобрым взглядом. Хотя по ходу, это было его обычное выражение лица — как перманентная улыбка Сансов.  
— Да, — выплюнул он, — я свое дело знаю. Я спрашивал Блю, _почему_ он хочет стать королевским стражником. Отчего-то я сомневаюсь, что у него те же мотивы, что были у меня.  
— С чего ты так решил?  
Несколько мгновений было похоже, что Эдж не собирается отвечать, но потом он сказал:  
— Потому что ты сам попросил свою Альфис принять тебя в стражу. Такого в моей вселенной не происходило.  
К этому моменту Блю совершенно забыл о сборке, вместо этого сосредоточившись на Эдже. Похоже, от его пристального внимания покрытому шрамами скелету было не по себе. Явно на взводе, он опасливо слегка отодвинулся.  
— А как все было в твоей вселенной? — восторженно спросил Блю. Папс прищурился: Блю был уж слишком заинтересован в Андерфелле и скелете, который называл его домом.  
— А тебе-то что? — прорычал Эдж. Рука Папса сложилась в кулак. Этот парень напрашивался на неприятности? Никто не смеет так разговаривать с его братом.  
— Эй, приятель, — сказал он. — Лучше сбавь тон.  
Притушенные зрачки Эджа метнулись в его сторону. Папс позволил магии в собственной глазнице вспыхнуть, довольный тем, как огоньки глаз Эджа от этого практически исчезли.  
— Мы просто хотим узнать тебя лучше, — громко и радостно сказал Блю, отвлекая внимание Эджа на себя. — Рэд все время к нам заглядывает, но тебя мы видим не так уж часто.  
Эдж сморгнул, и огоньки глаз снова вспыхнули. Он склонил голову набок, смеряя Блю взглядом.  
— Вы хотите. Узнать меня. Получше, — он скептически покосился на Папса. Тот продемонстрировал фальшивейшую из своих улыбок и поднял кружку в саркастическом тосте. Эдж закатил глаза, прежде чем вернуться к Блю: — Мне крайне трудно в это поверить.  
— Почему? — спросил Блю.  
Фыркнув, Эдж откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки.  
— Проверь меня, посмотри на мои характеристики. Это все, что тебе нужно знать.  
— Удивительное дело, лорд пафос, но хоть в этом мнении мы сходимся, — пробормотал Папс.  
— Папи! — одернул брата Блю, оборачиваясь. — Ты же знаешь, что любой монстр это больше, чем его характеристики!  
— Иногда они рассказывают все, что стоит знать, братишка. Уж поверь мне.  
Блю сложил руки на груди, глядя на брата сверху вниз.  
— Это неправда, — сказал он, выпятив челюсть. Звездочки исчезли из его глаз, руки скрещены, надбровные дуги нахмурены. — Характеристики не расскажут тебе, что монстр любит или не любит, какой он друг, или, или хоть что-то важное. Они говорят тебе лишь о силе, и даже это не всегда правда.  
Блю ошибался. Конечно, личность нельзя всецело свести к цифрам, но характеристики давали отличное начальное представление. Если кто-то набрал много УР, значит он не стоил того, чтобы узнавать его ближе. Такие монстры заслуживали только быстрой казни — и то лишь потому, что Папс был милосердным Судьей. Это его работа, в конце концов — когда он не изображал часового перед Альфис и не продавал хот-котиков, по крайней мере. В Подземье было недостаточно преступников для того, чтобы его работа как Судьи была основной. Он не обратил Эджа в прах потому, что Эдж принадлежал другой вселенной; не его юрисдикция, не его проблема. До тех пор, разумеется, пока монстр из Фелла ничего не натворил здесь, в этой вселенной.  
Блю видел хорошее во всех, впрочем. Даже в тех, кто не заслуживал повторной Проверки. Взгляд Папса скользнул по Эджу, прежде чем он снова обратился к своему брату с кроткой улыбкой.  
— Да, бро, — сказал он. — Наверное, ты прав. Что бы лентяй костлявый вроде меня делал без такого клевого парня, который бы его поправил?  
Покуда Папс здесь, Блю никогда не придется узнать, насколько он ошибается. Маленький монстр сможет сохранить свой наивный и жизнерадостный взгляд на мир; Папс будет защищать его внутренний мир от любой угрозы.  
Зрачки Блю вспыхнули звездами и он улыбнулся брату:  
— Мве-хе-хе! Вероятно, похоронил бы себя заживо под горой носков! ~  
Странно — глазницы Эджа сузились, когда он посмотрел на Папса, после чего его обычно хмурое лицо расцвело наглостью. Впрочем, повернулся к Блю он уже не с таким ехидным видом, сменив его на что-то, что могло бы сойти за улыбку, вот только невероятно агрессивную. «Как вообще возможно вложить в улыбку столько агрессии?», отстраненно подумал Папс. Эдж справлялся с задачей на ура.  
— Хочешь сыграть в одну игру, Блю? — спросил Эдж.  
Внутри Папса моментально взвыла сирена братских инстинктов. Он сел, но Блю даже не заметил. В глазах маленького скелета снова появились звездочки, и он чуть ли не подпрыгивал на стуле.  
— Какую игру?!  
— Карточную. У вас найдется колода?  
Блю сорвался с места и убежал за колодой карт.  
— Ждиздесь-всебудет-ямигом! — провопил он через плечо, видимо, опасаясь, что Эдж передумает, если Блю не вернется мгновенно.  
Как только его брат пропал из поле зрения, Папс встал и промаршировал к скелету из фелл-вселенной, забыв кружку с медом возле дивана.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь? — требовательно вопросил он, нависая над Эджем.  
— В данный момент? Жду, пока твой брат вернется с колодой карт, — самодовольный ублюдок улыбнулся ему. Из-за заостренных зубов это смотрелось скорее хищно, чем дружелюбно.  
— Речь не об этом, придурок, — Папс сузил глазницы и подцепил неприкрытую ключицу Эджа, дергая на себя. Эдж зашипел, и Папс знал, что делает ему больно, но это и хорошо. Этого он и добивался. — Что за «игра»? — пробурчал он.  
— Да ты параноик, — поддел его Эдж, несмотря на то, что его зубы скрипели от боли. — Чего боишься? Думаешь, я совращу твоего драгоценного братика?  
«Драгоценного» он сказал с такой интонацией, что Папсу захотелось познакомить его с рабочим концом гастер-бластера.  
Огоньки его глаз потухли, душа зашлась в злости. Он знал, что излучает гнев и угрозу.  
— Давай кое-что проясним, Феллодрянь. Если ты хоть чуть…  
Дверь в комнату Блю хлопнула, и донесся топот маленьких костяных ступней по коридору.  
— Осторожнее, — сказал Эдж с ухмылкой. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы твой брат увидел тебя таким. Лучше возвращайся на диван и укладывайся обратно.  
Скелет бессловесно заворчал и отпустил Эджа, нарочно болезненно царапнув его кость. К тому времени, как Блю показался на лестнице, Папс сидел за столом напротив Эджа с кружкой меда в руках. Высокие скелеты обменялись взглядами. «Я слежу за тобой, Феллодрянь; на миллиметр за грань — и ты прах».  
— Я нашел колоду! — объявил Блю, водружая оную на стол между двумя скелетами. — Как будем играть?  
Его кости чуть не дребезжали от восторга. Папс изо всех сил старался не скрипеть зубами: Блю пришел в восторг оттого, что лорд пафос обратил на него внимание, предложил научить его какой-то «игре». Папс мог лишь предполагать, с какими играми обычно имел дело Эдж. «Поиграю я с тобой в пару игр потом», злобно подумал Папс, еще больше взвиваясь от осознания, что за отблески жара пыхнули в его душе от этой мысли.  
(Эдж злобно смотрит на него, шипя, когда Папс силой опускает его на пол и приподнимает его бедра. Ведет языком длинную полосу по грудной клетке, завершая укусом в ключицу).  
Нетушки. Он совершенно точно не будет представлять себе полный ненависти секс с лордом пафосом. Нет. Нетушки. Ни секунды.  
«Звезды, » подумал он в усталом отчаянии, «что за хрень со мной творится?»  
— В обычных обстоятельствах, — сказал Эдж, умело тасуя карты, — мы бы стали играть на золото, но полагаю, что играть на ответы будет намного интереснее, раз уж ты так хочешь «узнать меня получше». К тому же… — он усмехнулся, — …мне было бы немного неловко забирать у вас деньги. Таким образом, тот, кто выигрывает раунд, может задать соигроку любой вопрос, какой придет к нему в голову.  
Улыбка Блю чуть-чуть дрогнула:  
— Что, если я не захочу отвечать?  
— Можно пропустить вопрос, если он кажется слишком личным, но выигравший получает возможность задать другой вопрос. Единственное уточнение — лгать нельзя.  
Улыбка Блю расцвела обратно.  
— Ладно. Должно выйти весело!  
— Пока сдавать буду я, но мы можем поменяться, когда ты освоишься.  
Наскоро объясняя правила, Эдж сдал каждому из них по паре карт. Раздать Папсу он даже не предложил.  
Тот моргал в недоумении.  
— …Очко, — ошарашенно произнес он. — Вы играете в очко.  
Эдж бросил на него взгляд, исполненный высокомерной самоуверенности. С ухмылкой в качестве завершающего штриха.  
— Чего ты ожидал? — спросил он саркастически. — Карточные игры не особо зловещи, даже в Андерфелле.  
— …задница ты.  
— Папи, не будь грубияном! Эдж, прекрати; это очень неприличный жест!  
Когда высокорослые скелеты унялись, Блю изучил свою руку.  
— Еще! — объявил он, чуть подумав.  
С ухмылкой, Эдж вручил ему еще одну карту. Блю скорчил гримасу и положил карты.  
— Перебор, шпингалет. Первый вопрос мой. Почему ты хочешь вступить в стражу?  
— Все просто — я хочу помогать людям.  
В следующем раунде выиграл Блю.  
— Почему ты вступил в стражу?  
— Андайн предложила мне выбор: тренироваться под ее началом или отправиться в реку с привязанным к ногам грузом. Решение было вполне очевидным.  
Глазницы Блю расширились, звезды в зрачках погасли. Даже Папс невольно уставился на него. Как он мог говорить об этом так дежурно?  
— Почему…  
— Но-но. Ты должен сперва заработать свой вопрос.  
Игра пошла шустро, как только Блю освоился, и они развили плотное противостояние, так что каждому через пару раундов доставался вопрос.  
— С чего Андайн стала угрожать, что бросит тебя в реку?  
— Потому что ей надоело меня арестовывать.  
Еще один круг.  
— Почему она арестовывала тебя?  
— Я нарушал закон.  
— Нечестно! Я не это имел в виду!  
— Тогда задавай вопросы получше, шпингалет. Ха! Моя очередь~. Зачем вообще вашему Подземью королевская стража? Судя по впечатлениям Рэда от этого места, я бы не подумал, что она необходима.  
— О! Поддерживать мораль, — радостно сказал Блю, — и следить, чтобы любой потерявшийся мог найти дорогу домой. И помогать, когда наваливает большие сугробы, или когда река выходит из берегов. Все такое.  
— …Понятно, — Эдж откинулся на стуле и сдал снова, с чем-то неопределенно-странным во взгляде.  
— Двадцать-одно! — сказал Блю. — Так вот, за что тебя арестовала Андайн?  
— Пас.  
Блю картинно расстроился.  
— Ну Эдж~, — запротестовал он, но Эдж покачал головой.  
— Ты согласился с правилами заранее; теперь нельзя жаловаться, если они работают не в твою пользу.  
Блю вздохнул, но звездочки вернулись в его глаза довольно быстро.  
— Ладно… Чем ты занимаешься, чтобы развлечься?  
Едва он задал этот вопрос, Папс адресовал монстру-гостю взгляд, умоляющий пропустить и этот вопрос. Никаких шансов, что его представления о веселье уместны для юных ушей.  
— Выпечкой, — сказал Эдж просто, совершенно искренне. Папс заморгал. Это было… малость внезапно.  
Еще несколько раундов. Еще несколько вопросов. В выборах Блю не было особой системы — он спрашивал обо всем и ни о чем, на самом деле. И пусть было похоже, что Эдж никогда не лгал меньшему скелету впрямую, он определенно ускользал от ответов, которые не хотел давать, и свободно использовал возможность пасовать. Зато, как заметил Папс, в вопросах Эджа был стратегия. Часть из них была вполне безобидна, про то, чем Блю любит заниматься, любимые книги, любимые аниме и тому подобное, но среди них были разбросаны вопросы про стражу и занятия Блю с Альфис.  
— Как ты начал тренироваться с Альфис?  
— Я стоял перед ее домом и стучал в дверь, пока она не согласилась меня учить.  
Еще раунды, еще вопросы, потом:  
— Какого рода тренировки вы проводите?  
— Это совершенно особые, секретные тренировки; не знаю, могу ли я рассказывать.  
Папс усмехнулся, когда ответ заставил Эджа нахмуриться.  
— Это пас или нет?  
— Эмммн, пас, наверное.  
— Тогда скажи мне — каким стилем дерется Альфис?  
Что, блин? Что это еще за вопрос?  
Блю протормозил.  
— Я, м, честно говоря я не знаю? Мы не добрались еще до этой части обучения. Так что… пас?  
— Нет, все в порядке. «Я не знаю» технически является ответом, — было что-то в выражении лица Эджа после этого вопроса, что заставляло Папса быть настороже. Ему неожиданно разонравилась эта игра. И так совпало, что примерно в это же время Эдж стал выигрывать куда чаще. По факту, Блю лишь изредка удавалось вставить вопрос-другой.  
— Как давно ты тренируешься с Альфис?  
— Пару лет.  
Четыре раунда, и Блю не выиграл ни разу.  
— Альфис когда-нибудь заводила с тобой разговор о том, что значит быть стражником?  
— Да нет, скорее нет. Думаю, наверное, я еще не настолько продвинулся в своем обучении.  
— Занимательно, — сказал Эдж с прищуром. Блю сдал карты, и Эдж заглянул в свою руку. — Еще одну.  
Папс внимательно следил, стараясь понять, как Эдж мухлевал, потому что он ведь точно мухлевал. Колода была не его, так что карты не могли быть с крапом, и не похоже, чтобы он помечал сдаваемые карты на ходу. По факту, даже когда сдавал Блю, он выигрывал с той же частотой. Что вообще происходило?  
Эдж выиграл несколько следущих раундов. Затем, наконец:  
— Ха! — сказал Блю, выкладывая обе свои карты. — Двадцать один!  
Эдж усмехнулся.  
— И каков твой вопрос?  
— Почему ты все время выигрываешь? — спросил Блю, и Эдж засмеялся. Низкий, раскатистый звук снова отозвался в душе Папса. Зато вопрос Блю заставил его улыбнуться; разумеется его братишка просто возьмет и спросит в лоб.  
— Я считаю карты.  
— Ты жульничал! — обвинил Блю с недоверием и легкой обидой в голосе.  
— Это не жульничество, это стратегия. Правда, я бы не стал использовать такое оправдание в салоне Маффет. Отличный способ заработать себе перелом голеней.  
— Звезды! — воскликнул Блю, прижимая руки к зубам.  
Эдж откинулся назад, скрестив руки.  
— Полагаю, играть мы закончили, — высокомерный ублюдок выглядел слишком довольным собой. — Раз теперь ты знаешь о моем преимуществе.  
Блю наклонился вперед, всматриваясь в Эджа.  
— Можешь и меня научить?  
— Нет! — сказал Папс, злобно глядя на Эджа. — Ты не станешь учить моего брата мухлевать.  
— Но Папи~! Он сказал что это не совсем жульничество.  
— И это так, — настаивал Эдж. — Ты используешь простейшую арифметику, чтобы отслеживать изменения в вероятности. Это просто осмысленный подход к азартным играм; игрок по-прежнему рискует.  
— Называй как хочешь, — Папс сверлил его взглядом. — Ты не станешь учить моего брата жульничать.  
— Твой брат взрослый, — сказал Эдж с едва сдержанной резкостью в тоне, — и если он хочет научиться, я с удовольствием обучу его.  
— Нет, не обучишь.  
— Папи, я хочу…  
— Блю, я не хочу, чтоб ты учился чему угодно, чему может научить Эдж.  
Папс уже просто испепелял Эджа взглядом, не намереваясь отступаться от своего. Судя по виду Эджа, он собирался спорить, так что Папс решил, что пришло время играть грязно. Пусть Блю наивен, но о его старшем брате такого не скажешь.  
Он вытянул ногу под столом и подцепил ей колено Эджа. Раненый скелет сделался совершенно неподвижен и начал было отодвигать стул, но Папс потянулся к колоде карт.  
— На этот раз сдаю я, _договорились_?  
Напоминание заставило Эджа остановиться. Его глаза на миг вспыхнули и затухли, сделавшись едва видными.  
— Сыграем во что-нибудь другое. Бро, помнишь, как играть в пьяницу, нет? — Папс скользнул ступней по ноге Эджа. Тот поднял надбровную дугу, и огоньки его глаз вернулись к жизни.  
— Мм, дааа, — неуверенно сказал Блю.  
— Должен предупредить, — сказал Папс, глядя Эджу в глаза. — Здесь ты уже не выиграешь.  
— Мы играем в эту игру в Андерфелле, — ответил Эдж. — Думаю, ты себя переоцениваешь.  
Папс слегка вздрогнул, когда вторая нога Эджа погладила свободную ступню Папса.  
— Ну посмотрим, лорд пафос.


	5. «Собери все пятьдесят две»: игра без победителей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой (почти бесконечное) терпение Блю лопается из-за двух придурков, которые, в свою очередь, наконец обсуждают что-то действительно важное.  
> И совершают ошибки.

Что ж, Эдж ожидал явно не этого. Когда Папс подцепил ступней его коленку, он ждал, что ему смачно отдавят ногу или втиснут пальцы в сустав, где чувствительная магия удерживает его кости вместе. По сути, он ожидал боли. А происходящее, откровенно говоря, было бы весьма приятным, сиди напротив него не Папс.  
Однако если Папс хотел сыграть в эту игру, то Эдж отказываться не станет. Даже напротив: в отличие от большей части происходящего с ним в этой вселенной, поведение Папса было понятно и логично. В Андерфелле секс служит и оружием, и инструментом. С его помощью можно поднять свой статус или обозначить власть над другим монстром. Альтернативно, секс мог быть валютой в сделках или предлагаться добровольно ради защиты более сильного монстра. Эдж полагал, что им также занимались ради развлечения, те монстры, что доверяли друг другу, но ему удовольствие всегда казалось разве что вторичной выгодой. Он редко видел смысл достигать оргазма с другим монстром — удовлетворения лучше искать в уединении, когда не нужно волноваться о мгновениях беззащитности.  
Что еще важнее, он понимал, чего именно добивается Папс — пытается занять доминирующее положение — и отлично знал, как на это отвечать. Впервые с тех пор, как Рэд притащил его сюда, Эдж снова почувствовал контроль над ситуацией, несмотря на внутреннее тоскливое возмущение. Совсем как дома, сардонически подумал он. Ухмыльнувшись через стол Папсу, Эдж надавил фалангой на изгиб его ступни, мягко гладя плюсны. Покуда Папс изображает добряка, он тоже будет играть по-хорошему.  
Фаланга ткнулась в коленный сустав Эджа, играя со связками между костями и отправляя приятные мурашки гулять по ноге. Он сглотнул: душа пульсировала теплом. Но скулы Папса тоже чуть заметно потемнели; не Эдж один себя так чувствовал. Пока Папс раздавал карты, Эдж бродил кончиком фаланги по его предплюснам, легонько обводя каждую косточку.  
Взгляд Папса прожигал насквозь.  
— Эм. Папи? — спросил Блю, озадаченно переводя взгляд с одного Папируса на другого.  
— Д-да, Блю?  
Эдж ухмыльнулся. О, да. Определенно не он один.  
— Ты же знаешь, что карты раздают по-другому, да?  
Папс остановился и уставился на свои руки, выкладывающие перед Блю уже третью карту подряд.  
— Точно. Прости, бро. Сейчас я…  
Эдж широко царапнул по берцовой кости, заставив Папса вздрогнуть. Ладно. Пожалуй, он будет играть не совсем по-хорошему. Отчего бы не сделать игру веселее?  
Глаз Папса полыхнул, и искра магии скользнула по ноге Эджа. Пришлось вцепиться в стол, чтобы не вскочить от неожиданности. Эдж прищурился.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь играть именно в эту игру? — спросил он, довольный тем, как ровно прозвучал его голос. Ох, Дерьмосвап прямо-таки напрашивался.  
 _(Папс на лопатках, весь в рыжем румянце…)_  
Нет. Это всего лишь игра. Борьба за превосходство. На самом деле большего не хотелось ни одному из них.  
— Есть идеи получше, лорд пафос? — поднял бровь Папс. Услышав прозвище, Блю насупился, хмуро глядя на них.  
— Просто уж очень ты отвлекаешься, — сказал Эдж. Скользнул кончиком фаланги между берцовыми костями Папса. Тот сглотнул, явно пересматривая свои взгляды на одежду. Шорты хаки защищали вдвое хуже, чем кожаные штаны Эджа.  
Эдж подался вперед, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки.  
— Я знаю и более приятные игры, — многообещающе сказал он, притушив огоньки глаз до тлеющих искр. Легонечко провел по внутренним сторонам обеих костей, поднялся вдоль икры почти до коленной чашечки. Магия собралась вокруг кончика его фаланги, нагревая кость, когда он очерчивал коленную чашечку. — Да и право слово, ты смотрел на время? Уже почти обед; успеем ли?  
К этому моменту Папс окончательно застыл, больше даже не пытаясь отвечать. Эдж вскинул надбровную дугу:  
— Искренне думал, что тебе хватит ума не начинать того, что не сможешь закончить, — сказал он, отпуская контроль над своей магией. Когда та электричеством метнулась по его ноге, карты вывернулись у Папса из рук. Колода рассыпалась, половина карт оказалась на полу.  
— Хмм, — сказал Эдж под злым взглядом Папса. — «Собери все пятьдесят две» это не та игра, что я хотел предложить, но раз уж ты так хочешь…  
Он поднял карты, которые Папс успел ему раздать, и швырнул их в воздух.  
Папс испепелил его взглядом.  
— Ну ты…  
— Довольно! — рявкнул Блю, поднимаясь на сиденье своего стула и на миг оказываясь выше обоих скелетов. — Вы оба очень меня огорчаете.  
Скрестив руки на груди, он смерил взглядом каждого из них.  
— Папи, я верил, что ты способен вести себя достойно. А ты даже не пытаешься быть вежливым. Эдж, я понимаю, что ты ранен и что тебе наверняка очень страшно…  
Он оскорбленно выпрямился:  
— Мне _не страшно_!  
-…оказаться в незнакомом месте, но это не повод все время вести себя так… — Блю запнулся, подбирая подходящее слово, — так _пафосно_ и нагло. Сейчас я оставлю вас и уйду готовить обед. И рассчитываю, что к моему приходу вы помиритесь и сбавите тон.  
На этом он спрыгнул со стула и направился на кухню, бросив через плечо:  
— И, Папи — подними карты.  
— Что? Почему я? Это не я принялся их нарочно разбрасывать!  
— Эдж ранен, — раздраженно разъяснил Блю. — Даже если и ведет себя по-хамски.  
И Блю исчез в дверях кухни, заглушив любое дальнейшее ворчание стуком кастрюль и сковородок.  
Папирусы посмотрели друг на друга. Ни один из них не был готов даже признать вину, не то что извиниться.  
— Что ж, — сказал Эдж, — ты слышал его. Поднимай карты, Дерьмосвап.  
Папс следил за ним, бездумно щелкая зажигалкой. Потом его лицо сложилось в беззаботную улыбку, которая вызывала у Эджа столько…  
(недоверия)  
…ненависти, и откинулся на спинку стула:  
— Да ну.  
— Как это «да ну»? Собери их.  
— Хм… Да ну.  
— Звезды, да нельзя же их просто оставить на полу, — сказал Эдж.  
Папс ухмыльнулся:  
— Да нет, вполне можно. Видишь ли, карты под ногами мне ничуть не мешают. По крайней мере, и в половину не так бесят, как тебя.  
Эдж ошарашенно моргнул.  
— Ну ты и… — прорычал он и потер большим пальцем переносицу. — Это не мой дом, Дерьмосвап. Мне похрен, будут ли у тебя повсюду разбросаны карты. Я просто не могу поверить, что ты заставишь брата вот так убираться за тобой.  
— Да ладно. Он уже привык.  
— Он!..  
Эдж проглотил остаток предложения, пытаясь говорить не так громко.  
— Да какая ж нахрен муха тебя укусила? — сердито проворчал он. — Просто подними чертовы карты.  
— Хмм… да ну.  
Глубоко вдохнув — и проигнорировав зашедшиеся от этого болью ребра, — Эдж откинулся и прикрыл рукой глазницы, уговаривая себя, что карты его не волнуют, что и поведение Папса его не волнует. Не получалось.  
— Вот знаешь, — мрачно сказал он. — Почему я сволочь, я знаю, но не перестаю гадать: ты-то как оправдываешься?  
С этими словами он опасливо соскользнул на пол, сжав зубы, чтобы не выдать звуком боли.  
Папса укол явно не задел. Он пожал плечами:  
— Все как я уже говорил, Феллодрянь. Рядом с тобой я и сам становлюсь гадкой версией себя, — он смахнул последние остававшиеся на столе карты, и они спорхнули на пол вокруг Эджа. Тот добрых десять секунд грыз его взглядом, но ленивая улыбка так и Папса не дрогнула.  
— Болван.  
— Ты? Конечно. А кто же я?  
Раздраженно фыркнув и мысленно поклявшись не снисходить до детских перепалок — ну или не продолжать их, по крайней мере, — Эдж принялся собирать карты, машинально сортируя их по цветам.  
Спустя пару минут он покосился на дверь кухни. Блю все еще занят, никаких признаков его скорого появления.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Альфис не готовит его к вступлению в стражу, верно? — спросил он, решив не плясать вокруг да около. Балансировавший на двух ножках стул моментально опустился на все четыре. Папс пододвинулся вместе со стулом, чтобы лучше видеть Эджа, и тот непреклонно встретил его взгляд. Если этот монстр думал, что Эдж не сможет прийти к такому выводу или просто не придаст этому никакого значения, то его ожидало разочарование.  
Папс сидел неподвижно с полностью потухшими огоньками глаз. Даже Эдж готов был признать, пусть и только в уединенной глубине своего сознания, что это выглядело весьма устрашающе. Или дело было в ракурсе; он сидел на полу и Папс нависал над ним.  
 _(Чувствуя тошноту, чувствуя злость и унижение…) Хватит. Это уже закончилось. Ничего не произошло._  
— И с чего же ты так решил? — спросил Папс обманчиво легким тоном.  
— Я не идиот, да и ты тоже, несмотря на все твои недостатки. Не строй дурака, — перед ним лежали две аккуратные стопки карт. Одна красная. Одна черная.  
Папс тоже покосился на кухню, прежде чем ответить.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, да. Альфис не готовит его к страже — и к чему ты ведешь?  
Руки Эджа сложились в кулаки. Он заставил себя разжать их, чтобы взять красную стопку и начать сортировать по масти.  
— К чему я веду? — уточнил он и отвлекся от сортирования карт, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ты сейчас серьезно спрашиваешь?  
— Я жду ответа, Феллодрянь.  
Кулаки сжимались и разжимались. Три стопки карт. Две красных. Одна черная. Неприемлемо — он поднял черную стопку и начал их мешать.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Как он к черту станет стражником, если командир его не тренирует? Он даже не знает, что на самом деле значит быть стражником. _  
(- Ладно, крыса помойная, готовься. Я не буду подыгрывать просто потому, что ты мелкий разбойник. Никто другой не станет тебя щадить, так что и от меня не жди. Когда я с тобой закончу, будешь или стражником, или прахом. Третьего варианта нет.  
Его душа налилась благодарностью за то, что она никогда не притворялась ему другом, не прятала жестокость за улыбкой. Оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что как раз в ее жестокости на самом деле скрывалась доброта.)_  
— Нельзя сказать, что ему не хватает сил для такой работы, и готов поспорить, что его магия тоже впечатляет. Так в чем проблема? — напирал Эдж.  
— Забей, — сказал Папс, все еще не зажигая глаз. — Не твое это дело, Феллодрянь.  
Он сузил глаза и уставился на карты. Теперь он сортировал пики, складывая их по порядку, с туза до короля.  
— Может, и не мое, но ты обманываешь сам себя, если думаешь, что я просто забуду об этом.  
— Лучше бы тебе забыть.  
Руки с картами замерли, когда он поднял взгляд:  
— Осторожнее, Дерьмосвап. Ты как будто бы мне угрожаешь, но я знаю, что ты умнее, чем кажешься.  
— Это была не угроза, — ровно произнес Папс, — это было предупреждение.  
— Я умоляю. Я на подошвах своих ботинок находил вещи пострашнее тебя. Так в чем твоя конечная цель? — настаивал он. — Альфис еще долго будет водить его за нос, и что потом? Это какая-то шутка? Игра?  
— Да нет же! — шепотом проорал Папс. Покосился на кухню, удостоверяясь, что они не привлекли внимание Блю. — Конечно нет! Тут не твоя вселенная; никто не станет так обижать Блю.  
Эдж просто смотрел него и пытался понять логику.  
— Ты серьезно? Что за дерьмовое оправдание? Когда он поймет — и поверь мне, это вопрос «когда», а не «если», — он будет _в отчаянии_. Как ты мог такое допустить?  
— Сказал уже, это не твое дело, лорд пафос. Не лезь. Он мой брат, а не твой.  
Эдж медленно покачал головой. Он уже отсортировал пики и трефы и приступал к червям.  
— Поверить не могу… — он сглотнул, выравнивая дыхание. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что с ним сделается, верно? От осознания, что его собственный брат не верит, что он может делать собственные выборы, не верит _в него_.  
— Конечно же я верю в него, — прошипел Папс. — Блю, он — он потрясный. Умный, и оптимист, и так полон надежд, что порой больно смотреть. Он не создан быть стражником. Слишком простодушный. Его разрушат те зрелища, что зачастую видит стража, не говоря уже о том, что страже приходится делать. Я не обреку моего маленького братишку на такое. Он потеряет интерес, когда долго не сможет продвинуться в обучении, и переключится на что-нибудь другое.  
Эдж положил последнюю стопку карт, отсортировав их все по масти и порядку. Его душа вибрировала от ярости, отправляя следом дрожать все тело. Он схватился за край стола, намереваясь встать, но ребра прожгло болью, как только он попытался подняться на ноги. Помощи у Папса он просить не станет, так что придется просто переждать, набираясь сил для рывка через боль.  
— Ясно, — сказал Эдж ровно. — Ты хочешь, чтоб он навечно остался твоим милым, бестолковым младшим братиком. Никогда не вырос. Никогда не начал решать за себя. Никогда не получил даже шанса на это, — он пронзил Папса взглядом, смутно догадываясь, что в глазнице затеплилась магия. — Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это извращение, или тебе объяснить на пальцах?  
— Отъебись, — психанул Папс, — ты сам не то что бы образцовый брат.  
Он сжал кулак, чтобы не вздрогнуть от шпильки — она попала в слишком болезненную тему, откровенно говоря.  
— По крайней мере, я обращаюсь с Рэдом как с нормальным взрослым, — твердо сказал он. — И все, что делаю, я делаю для того, чтобы мы выжили в нашей паршивой вселенной.  
— Это ты так оправдался за то, что ты редкостный садюга?  
Это удивило его настолько, что дрожь Эдж скрыть не сумел. Словно пощечину получил.  
— _Что?!_ — в ужасе переспросил он. — Ты так обо мне думаешь?  
— Ты заставляешь его носить ошейник с твоим — нашим — именем. Что, кстати, ужасно неловко объяснять, когда мы с ним заваливаемся к Маффет.  
Эдж фыркнул:  
— Не подумал бы, что после сегодняшнего утра кому-то все еще не очевидно, что я его ничего носить не заставляю.  
— Иногда жертвы насилия начинают сами себе вредить; привыкают думать, что заслужили. Он не перестает быть жертвой просто оттого, что ты сумел вывернуть его взгляд на происходящее.  
Откинувшись на диван, Эдж смотрел на него в оцепенении. Сколько бы он ни настаивал, что Папсово мнение о нем его не волнует, Эдж обнаружил, что ему очень не хотелось, чтобы его двойник думал, что он издевается над собственным братом. Считали ли так же Рус и Санс? А Блю? Свапфеллы наверняка именно так и думали, но вот их мнением он точно не интересовался. Разумеется, их с Рэдом отношения были не такие, как у других братьев, но Эджу и в голову не приходило, что на их взгляд он способен на подобное.  
— Если я когда-либо причинял Рэду боль, — проговорил он наконец, — или если он причинял боль мне, то это было или случайностью, или единственным доступным нам в то время вариантом. Я сделаю что угодно ради безопасности брата. Что угодно. Осуждай меня, если тебе угодно, но я знаю, что ты поступил бы так же.  
— Я не стал бы ранить своего брата, никогда.  
— Самоуверенный ты осел. Ты уже этим занимаешься, — Эджа не особо удивило, когда Папс ему влепил, но он ожидал удара в лицо, а не пинка в его уже потрепанные ребра. Он зажал рот рукой, сжимая зубы и не выпуская крик…  
 _(— Не реви, бро. Не реви, Папи. Пожалуйста. Они нас найдут так. Нужн тишком сидеть. Давай, бро, ну; ты ж уже не костёнок. Ты смошь, я в тя верю)._  
…и согнулся вдвое, опершись на руку, чтобы не приземлится лицом в ковер. Ступня опустилась ему на шею, не позволяя разогнуться. Ярость зажгла глаза Эджа, и он поднял взгляд на Папса, несмотря на скрюченной позе. _Все твои грехи как на ладони, Дерьмосвап._  
Игнорируя боль и невысказанную угрозу, он прорычал:  
— Знаешь, а ведь не сработает. Он не будет вечно счастлив в твоей тени, и тебе придется выпустить его в мир, отпустить принимать собственные решения. И когда этот миг настанет, тебе останется лишь надеяться, что ты подготовил его к большему, чем просто звать на помощь, пока ты не примчишься с горящими глазами.  
— Я. Сказал. Заткнись, — но давящая на загривок нога исчезла, и Папс отодвинулся, машинально играясь со своей зажигалкой.  
Эдж сел, берегя раненый бок. Звезды, он чувствовал, как Карма выедает его здоровье, каплю за каплей. Он ненавидел это ощущение. Эта способность была главной причиной, почему Асгор выбрал Рэда своим Королевским Судьей — для правонарушителей быть избитым натурально самым слабым монстром в Подземье было не только унизительным, но и, благодаря слабой атаке Рэда и его Карме, долгим и затянутым процессом. Мучительным. Учитывая никакущую выносливость Рэда, иногда это длилось днями.  
— Ты злишься, потому что я прав, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Я злюсь, потому что ты болван, — но в словах не было жара. Папс больше не смотрел на Эджа. Его свободная рука сжимала спинку стула, и магия в глазу вела себя нестабильно, искря и затухая каждые пару секунд. Видя, что другой монстр пока занят некими внутренними метаниями, Эдж осмотрел собственные ранения.  
Что ж, дерьмово. Было бы забавно, не будь это так унизительно. Он всегда говорил Рэду, что болтовня однажды приведет того к смерти. И все же вот, он сам истекает костным мозгом в, черт возьми, Андерсвапе, потому что не мог удержать язык за зубами. Отработанная магия проступила на бинтах, а Карма продолжала истощать его силы. Он качнулся от головкружения. Папс был совсем рядом, но Эдж скорее обернется в прах, чем попросит у него помощи. Медленно и осторожно он опустился на пол и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не потерять сознание.  
— Звезды! — внезапно Папс оказался рядом, приподнимая его. — Ты как, ты?..  
Он заметил пятна магии на боку Эджа, и, очевидно, решил, что он все же не в порядке.  
— Блю! — проорал он, в кои-то веки повышая голос.  
— Не трогай меня, — несмотря на свои слова, Эдж невольно привалился к нему. Упер руку в грудину Папса, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но сил в жесте почти не оказалось.  
— Приятель, сейчас не время выеживаться. Блю! Нам нужна помощь!  
Возле него возник еще один монстр, маленький и умиротворяющий своим видом. «Санс», подумал он с теплом, пока не вспомнил, что это не его брат.  
— Эдж! Ох звезды мои, раны открылись! Что случилось?  
Папс застыл и обмер, и Эдж хрипловато, почти беззвучно рассмеялся.  
— Брат у тя хренов идиот, не мошт собрать хреновы идиотские карты… — превосходно. Его говор вечно возвращался к нему в самые унизительные моменты, как бы сильно из него этот говор ни выбивали.  
 _(- Что за дела, дорогуша~ Хочешь, чтобы люди считали, будто ты всего лишь бесполезная помойная крыса? Говори как следует, или ступай поиграй с моим питомцем. Самое время — ведь уже почти обед. Ахухухуху~)_  
Он прямо чувствовал, как пялится на него Папс, несмотря на причитания Блю:  
— Брат! Он же ранен! Звезды, нам нужно серьезно поговорить после того, как перевяжем Эджа.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Папс. — Да. Договорились, — к Эджу он обратился уже громче: — Ладно, дружище, просто расслабься, договорились? Не сопротивляйся, и мы тебя заштопаем обратно.  
— Пошел. Нахрен, — хотя бы это прозвучало уверено.  
— Хорошо, я это заслужил. Давай, на счет три я встану. Блю, подержишь дверь открытой?  
— Ага. И аптечку принесу, я мигом.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Раз… два… три, — и он встал, слегка покачиваясь под весом Эджа.  
Тот хрипло хохотнул:  
— Меньше кури сигареты, Дерьмосвап. У тя… у тебя в организме кальция не хватает. И переизбыток мёда, — он как будто пытался говорить чужим ртом. Рэда, вероятно?  
— На пару минут прекрати кочевряжится? Я пытаюсь помочь, — они нетвердо прошествовали до гостевой спальни, где Блю уже ждал с бинтами и антисептиком. Папс опустил Эджа, и Блю помог уложить его на постель.  
— Мне надо выключить плиту, сейчас буду, — сказал Блю, но Папс прочистил горло.  
— Бро, давай я. Ты заканчивай обед, а то опять все в итоге будем есть у Маффет.  
— Папи… — Эдж чуть не засмеялся от того, как недобро звучал Блю. Он запрокинул голову:  
— Все в порядке, Блю, — сказал он уже не таким обессиленным голосом. Карма наконец-то иссякла. Отгрызла изрядный кусок его здоровья, но он все равно чувствовал себя лучше. — Это Папс натворил. Пусть он и исправляет. К тому же, если еда вашей Маффет напоминает еду нашего Гриллби, то я категорически отказываюсь ее есть, — попросту не сможет ее есть. Особенно если еда местной Маффет на самом деле больше напоминает еду его собственной Маффет, а не Гриллби. От одной мысли об этом душу сводило.  
Блю помолчал.  
— Дверь оставляю открытой. Если любой из вас передумает, просто зовите, ладно? — он перевел полный разочарования взгляд на Папса, и тот вздрогнул. — Веди. Себя. Прилично.  
И Блю ушел, а Папс тихо спросил:  
— Почему соврал ему?  
— Я не лгал. Ты ж отказался собирать карты. К тому же, мне уже больше десятилетия не требуется Санс, чтоб сражаться за меня в моих собстных битвах, — собравшись с духом, Эдж попытался сесть.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — требовательно спросил Папс, заставляя его лечь обратно.  
— Дай мне бинты. Я в состоянии все сделать сам, — он сосредоточился на произношении, усилием воли прогоняя говорок.  
— Эээ, нет, ты не особо в состоянии.  
— А ты смотри, Дерьмосвап.  
— Святые чертовы звезды, ты невыносим. Можешь не мешать помогать? Я не собираюсь тебе вредить…  
— Снова.  
Папс дернулся:  
— Я… Прости за это. Я не хотел…  
Эдж фыркнул, все же усаживаясь с некоторым усилием:  
— Ясное дело. Просто твоя нога ненароком врезалась в мою грудную клетку. Совершенно ненамеренно. С кем не бывает, — он сжал одеяло в кулаке, закрыв глазницы и пережидая головокружение. Рука опустилась ему на спину, поддерживая. Он зашипел, но понимал, что если попытается отодвинуться, голове снова станет хуже. К тому же, это идет вразрез с заключенной им сделкой.  
 _«Нахрен сделку.»_ Мысль приятная, но он знал, что просто игнорировать их соглашение нельзя.  
— Просто дай мне помочь?  
— Думаешь, я хочу влезть в еще больший долг к тебе? — спросил он резко.  
— Звезды, Эдж, тебя все еще на этом клинит? Расплаты не требуется, хорошо? Неужели так трудно принять, что я просто хочу помочь?  
Горький смешок.  
— Никто и никогда не хочет просто помочь. Всегда есть некая далеко идущая цель. Я предпочитаю знать, что именно происходит, а не получать последствиями в лицо позднее.  
 _(- Пожалуйста. С Сансом что-т не так. Ему плохо. Мне… мне нужна помощь. Вы гворили, что вы…  
— Ты ужасно милый, дорогуша, но это так не работает; ты или будешь делать все, что я говорю, или ты и твой жалкий брат отправляетесь в следующую партию моей выпечки~ Лучше бы тебе ценить, что я нашла тебе применение. Иначе ты уже был бы прахом. Ахухуху. Полагаю, вернее будет сказать — ты бы уже был мукой. Ахухуху~  
— Ес я соглашусь… вы не тронете его?  
— Он мне бесполезен, в таком виде уж точно; но, думаю, если ты хочешь держать его как зверюшку, я могу его пощадить~ Разве я не щедрая? Тебе так повезло, что вас я нашла, а не кто-нибудь похуже. Вокруг полно монстров, которые сожрали бы милашку вроде тебя с потрохами. Ахухуху~)_  
— Нет у меня никуда идущих целей, Эдж, — голос Папса был уже не фрустрированным, а попросту усталым.  
— Да я тебе даже не нравлюсь, — сорвало Эджа, — и ты и вполовину не так дружелюбен, каким притворяешься. Говори, что тебе нужно, или проваливай.  
— Звезды, я просто хочу, чтоб ты мне доверился.  
— Зачем? Это не цель, это средство. Зачем тебе нужно мое доверие? Ты заискиваешь передо мной, чтобы подобраться ближе к моему брату?  
— Что?! С чего ты вообще такое взял?  
— Ох, умоляю. Я не тупой, а ты не особо хитромудрый. Не знаю, зачем тебе мое одобрение, впрочем. Я не диктую брату, с кем ему спать, и уж точно не стану подталкивать его тебе на встречу.  
— Я не… У меня и в мыслях… — Папс только беспомощно шевелил челюстью. Затем, наконец, он вздохнул и сказал: — Эдж. Я тебя ударил. Не… не случайно, но много — много — сильнее, чем хотел. Я просто пытаюсь загладить вину. К тому же…  
Папс ссутулился, обхватывая свои локти ладонями. Он словно весь в этот момент состоял из вины и стыда:  
— То, что ты сказал… про меня и моего брата… в этом больше правды, чем я хочу признавать. Мне… — он глубоко вдохнул, не поднимая головы, — мне стыдно. Но одновременно я рад, что ты заставил меня увидеть, что я делаю. Я никогда — никогда — не смотрел на это с такой стороны. Блю самый важный человек в моей жизни. Я просто хочу его защитить. Никогда не думал, что могу завести все настолько далеко. Никогда бы не подумал.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Так может, попробуем сделать так: как часть _моего_ долга _тебе_ за то, что ты открыл мне глаза, дашь мне тебя перевязать? — Эдж только смотрел на него с сомнением. — Пожалуйста, Эдж. Позволь мне.  
Душа все еще нервно металась, но Эдж внимательно рассматривал явственно раскаивающегося Папса. Мир, конечно, так не работает… но ведь это и не его мир, верно? К тому же, как ни прискорбно было это признавать, Папс прав; ему едва ли хватит сил самому обработать ребра. Даже просто сидеть, ни на что ни опираясь, требовало неимоверного сосредоточения.  
— Ладно, Дерьмосвап. Можешь заняться моими ранами, — сообщил он повелительно. — В конечном итоге, любая пакость с твоей стороны едва ли будет хуже того, что мне уже доводилось пережить.  
Папс ухмыльнулся:  
— Знаешь, Эдж, ты не особо сурово выглядишь, когда замотан в одеяла и бинты. На твоем месте, я бы речи прожженного жизнью парня отложил на время.  
Эдж поднял надбровную дугу:  
— Меня сейчас может обратить в прах даже молдсмол, — сказал он, не в состоянии скрыть горечь. — Я не претендую на суровость: просто сообщаю, что тебе не хватит воображения, — он покосился на гостиную. — И оборудования.  
Эти слова явственно выбили Папса из колеи.  
— …даже знать не хочу.  
— И правильно, — устало согласился он, поднимая руку, чтобы Папс мог начать разматывать бинты, — не стоит, — Папс пристроился под его рукой и принялся на удивление аккуратно возиться с повязками. — Асгоровы рога, я не стеклянный, можешь так не осторожничать.  
— Просто заткнись и не мешай, ладно? — часть марли прилипла к ребрам, пропитавшись подсохшим костным мозгом и отработанной магией. Папс отодрал ее, и Эдж уронил руку ему на плечи, рефлекторно вцепился в ключицу, шипя сквозь зубы. — Не стеклянный, говоришь?  
— Отвянь, — выдавил он.  
К его удивлению, свободной рукой Папс успокаивающе погладил его здоровую лопатку.  
— Тише, лорд пафос, не дергайся. Мы уже почти закончили.  
Было… приятно. Он неосознанно подался к прикосновению. Рука Папса распласталась по лопатке, большой палец лениво скользнул вдоль верхних позвонков. Все еще поддерживая его, Папс продолжал бережно разматывать повязки. Последняя полоска отцепилась от костей, алая от отработанной магии, и Папс положил их на прикроватную тумбу. — Сейчас будет жечься. Не стесняйся стискивать мое плечо, если так тебе легче.  
К тому моменту Эдж сломался уже настолько, что только пробормотал «как скажешь». Папс выудил из аптечки дезинфицирующий спрей и опрыскал ребра. От жгучей боли Эдж крепко схватился за Папса, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.  
— Нннхх… блин, — прошипел он. Палец Папса продолжал водить по его лопатке, успокаивая и заземляя.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, как тебе удается не пискнуть, получив пинок под уже сломанные ребра, но ныть как костенок, когда я тебя обрабатываю, — дружелюбно поддразнил его Папс.  
Ответ был прост и очевиден, пусть Эдж и не намеревался его озвучивать. Любой монстр из Фелла знал, что боль показывают только там, где безопасно.  
— Делай уже.  
— У вас все в порядке? — спросил Блю, сунув голову в дверь.  
— Нормально, — натянуто сказал Эдж.  
— Ага, бро. Почти закончили.  
Блю обвел их странным взглядом.  
— Просто заглянул узнать, как вы. Обед готов, если что, приходите.  
Немного повертев эту мысль в голове, Эдж расслабился, почувствовав первые позывы голода. Отлично. То ли его запасы магии истощились настолько, что душе стало все равно, то ли вся ситуация стала тревожить его вдвое меньше, чем следовало бы.  
— Здорово. Спасибо, бро. Будем через минуту.  
Блю любезно улыбнулся:  
— Так приятно видеть, что вы ладите, — и он снова ушел. Высокие скелеты смерили друг друга взглядами.  
— Если не собираешься его разочаровывать, я тоже не стану.  
— Договорились.  
Они шустро управились с повязками и спустя пару минут вышли из комнаты. Папс протянул руку, чтобы поддержать Эджа, но тот отодвинулся. Не нужна ему помощь. Ему не нужна…  
— Эй, Феллодрянь, ты же помнишь о нашей сделке, да? Ты обещал смириться с любыми прикосновениями с моей стороны. Так что раз я хочу довести тебя до обеденного стола, то я, черт побери, помогу тебе дойти.  
Пару мгновений Эдж просто смотрел на него.  
— Ну и хитровывернутый же ты ублюдок.  
— Прямой я, прямой, — выдавил улыбку Папс.  
Эдж позволил ему обернуть поддерживающую руку вокруг его талии и сам повесил руку на плечи Папса. Сдержал вдох облегчения: насколько легче стала боль в ребрах, когда он перенес вес с того бока. Они неловко прихромали к столу, причем Папс заметно покачивался под весом Эджа.  
— Это попросту унизительно.  
— Ой, да расслабься, скоро будешь как новенький.  
— Нет, я имел в виду, для тебя. Звезды, ты из чего сделан? Из зубочисток? Блю тебя вдвое сильнее, хотя размерами треть тебя. С какого перепуга ты вообще считаешься одной из версий меня?  
— Может, это тебе надо маленько похудеть.  
Эдж фыркнул, качая головой:  
— Ох, уколол. Хорошо я не девочка-подросток, а то бы и вправду задел мои чувства.  
— У тебя есть чувства?  
От двери в кухню донесся тяжелый вздох.  
— Уже не ладите, — резюмировал Блю, вынося кастрюлю на стол, уже накрытый на троих. — Как себя чувствуешь, Эдж?  
— Я в порядке, шпингалет.  
Блю пристально его оглядел и отставил кастрюлю, чтобы поддержать садящегося Эджа.  
— Асгоровы рога, — пожаловался тот, — не могли бы вы двое прекратить вести себя так, будто я развалюсь, стоит на меня косо посмотреть?  
Блю слегка залился краской, нервно трепеща.  
— Прости, — сказал он, бездумно растирая руки. — Просто что… — Блю оборвал сам себя, очевидно решив, что лучше не озвучивать то, что он там думал. — Ладно, уверен, после обеда тебе станет получше. Я постарался вложить в него как можно больше лечащей магии.  
Шпингалет и правда словно чуть осунулся, глаза стали уставшими.  
— Не обязательно было это делать, — сказал Эдж, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы придумать что-нибудь язвительное.  
— Для Великолепного Санса это не проблема! — объявил он, пусть прозвучало это не так бодро, как обычно. — Давай, сейчас я тебе наложу.  
Он открыл кастрюлю, и Эдж сузил глаза. Рис и бобы, в них вмешаны нарезанный кубиками перец и ветчина. Эдж вспомнил свой утренний эпизод и задался вопросом, не ставит ли шпингалет на нем эксперимент.  
Блю поставил перед ним миску.  
— Спасибо, — тщательно сказал Эдж.  
— Всегда пожалуйста! — под его неизменной живостью скрывалось что-то еще. — Если хочешь что-то другое, говори. Я с радостью что-нибудь соображу.  
Здесь явно пряталась другая эмоция, прикрытая привычной жизнерадостностью. Эдж немедленно насторожился, пока не опознал во взгляде Блю тревогу. Он переживал. За Эджа.  
 _(- Э, босс? Те норм?  
— Я в порядке.  
— Прост… ты ж ничо не ешь. Уже пару дней прошло, и я эт, я подумал…  
— Оставь, недоносок. Поем, когда проголодаюсь)._  
Двигаясь нарочито ровно, Эдж взял ложку и принялся есть без всякой нужды отделять рис от бобов. Несмотря на ссору с Папсом, он чувствовал себя довольно-таки хорошо — расслаблено настолько, насколько с ним вообще это бывало. Он сглотнул, и еда моментально преобразовалась в чистую магию. Душа набухла, напитываясь ей.  
— Вкусно, шпингалет. Ты просто обязан поделиться рецептом, — ни капли лжи в этот раз.  
Живость Блю словно проросла вглубь, стала более настоящей. Звезды в его глазах увеличились, и он выпятил грудь:  
— Разумеется! Ведь недаром меня называют Великолепным Сансом!  
Звезды, рядом с Блю сложно было не улыбаться. Он вернулся к еде, запоздало сообразив, что Папс следил за ним не менее внимательно. Глубоко внутри, он вздохнул; его собственная вина, что поделать. Контролируй он себя получше, они бы никогда не увидели его маленького приступа.  
К этому моменту запасы его магии почти истощились, и он потерял все очки здоровья, набранные благодаря утреннему буррито. Этот обед был ему необходим, и он рад, что его не приходилось впихивать в себя силой. В прошлом бывало и такое, хотя после ему неизменно становилось дурно. Душа толкнулась немного неровно, когда Эдж проскреб ложкой по дну миски, но он почти смог все съесть. Теплая магия разливалась от души по телу, латая дыры, прожженные Кармой Папса в лечащей опухоли.  
Когда с обедом было покончено, Блю убрал посуду и припрыгал обратно в комнату с вопросом:  
— Хочешь посмотреть фильм? Или пособирать паззл? Могу поставить доску с ним на кухонный стол, если решишь продолжить.  
Обдумав, Эдж сказал, что не будет против фильма. Блю просиял и снова принялся деловито сновать туда-сюда. Спустя считаннные минуты он сконструировал перед диваном нечто, что Эдж мог назвать разве что гнездом. Диванные подушки Блю стащил на пол, художественно выложив подушками поменьше. Сверху все было задрапировано уютными на вид одеялами.  
Эдж вопросительно покосился на Папса. Тот только пожал плечами.  
— Готово, Эдж! — позвал Блю, подбегая и помогая Эджу выбраться из-за стола.  
— Шпингалет, это что? — спросил он, указывая на месиво из подушек и одеял.  
Блю помог ему опуститься на землю и укутал их обоих одеялами, прежде чем устроиться возле здорового бока Эджа.  
— Когда я болею, мне от подобного становится легче, так что я подумал, что и тебе тут получшает!  
Эдж закостенел, не зная, как относиться к привалившемуся к нему маленькому тельцу.  
 _(Острые когти, впивающиеся между ребер, ковыряющие узлы магиии вокруг суставов)._ Нет. Блю не станет с ним такого делать.  
Он откинулся на подушку за спиной, пытаясь заставить себя расслабиться. Папс, уже со свежей бутылкой меда в руке, последовал его примеру.  
— Мне место найдется, бро?  
— Конечно, Папи! — Блю прилежно отполз в сторону, в процессе пододвигая и Эджа. Когда Папс уселся рядом, Блю довольно муркнул, делясь одеялом. Эдж отвел взгляд, чувствуя в душе не вполне зависть, но нечто, что легко можно было в нее превратить.  
«Хватит», — приказал он себе. — «Их мир приторный до тошноты. Я не желаю ничего подобного».  
Тем не менее, он не мог подавить теплое чувство от того, что Блю уютно приткнулся к нему, подтаскивая Папса поближе. Его качественно сплющило с обеих сторон высокими скелетами, и ему это явственно очень нравилось. Осторожно — неуверенно — Эдж положил руку на макушку Блю и легонько почесал его череп; если он хоть чуть походил на Рэда, то…  
Он удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, когда Блю заурчал.  
— Что будем смотреть, шпингалет?  
Снимая пульт с дивана за их спинами, Блю принялся лопотать про какое-то аниме, одолженное у местной Андайн. Включил телевизор и запустил фильм. Сказать, что Эдж был озадачен — все равно что ничего не сказать. Большая часть аниме, которые заставляла его смотреть _его_ Андайн — вещая что-то про разработку «стратегии» и изучение человеческих приемов, хотя он подозревал, что основной причиной все же была одержимость Альфис этими фильмами, — были жестокими, эротичными и, прямо скажем, тошнотворными даже для пресытившегося всем этим Эджа. Но зато он никогда не назвал бы их скучными.  
Аниме же Блю, однако, просто-таки гипнотизировало; казалось, что ничего не происходит, но анимация была очень красивая. Он бы не назвал это именно скучным. Мирным, наверное? Да, так точнее; умиротворяющим. Спустя пару минут Эдж понял, что с трудом держит глазницы открытыми. Он не станет спать у всех на виду, как Рэд. Это ниже его достоинства. Он ведь Великий и Ужасный Папирус. Он ведь…

Ведь…

Он… же…

он…


	6. Глава 6: Свойство всех Папирусов… или нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой навалом признаний, но совершенно нет времени и терпения разбираться с придурью Папса.

Папс чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Эдж вдруг обмяк рядом с Блю.  
— Он что, упал в обморок? — спросил он с тревогой.  
Блю хихикнул:  
— Не-а. Уснул. Он уже пару минут клевал носом, но теперь, похоже, выключился.  
— Хах. Неожиданно.  
Настолько не в духе лорда пафоса это было, что Папс на миг задумался, уж не подсыпал ли Блю чего ему в еду. Потом рассудок к нему вернулся, и Папс осознал, что Блю не требовалось обращаться к приемам Фелл-вселенных, чтобы усыпить скелета. Вкусная, полная магии еда; неспешный фильм с приятной музыкой; теплое, безопасное, уютное место для отдыха. Стоит добавить в расчет изматывающие Эджа раны, и шансов на бодрствование не остается.  
— Отлично сработано, бро.  
Осторожно, чтобы не тревожить своего пациента, Блю подсунул подушку и опустил Эджа так, чтобы тот лежал на своем здоровом боку. Провел пальцами по макушке его черепа; высокий скелет вздохнул во сне, но не заурчал, как Блю пару минут назад.  
 _(Эдж урчит для него, прикрыв глазницы и почти улыбаясь)._  
— Брат?  
Блю никак не мог услышать его мысли, но Папс тем не менее залился оранжевым.  
— Э, да, бро? — отозвался он, стараясь не выглядеть подозрительно и зная, что его подчеркнуто-непринужденное елозанье в попытках устроиться поудобнее дает обратный эффект.  
— Что на самом деле случилось? — спросил Блю мягко. Папс замер, и странно-приятная фантазия вмиг улетучилась. Младший брат смотрел на него без звезд в глазах и ждал ответа.  
Душа Папса вспыхнула от стыда, отчасти удивив его самого. Он никогда не был монстром дела — всем делам он всячески предпочитал всласть поспать, — но он всегда был решительным. Крайне редко он сожалел о сделанном или сомневался в своих выборах. Эта черта делала его хорошим Судьей. Никаких сожалений. Никаких сомнений.  
Сейчас, однако, он сожалел. До глубины души.  
— Брат? — снова спросил Блю. — Я слышал, что вы ругались, но не мог разобрать, о чем, — он достал из инвентаря колоду карт. — Зато нашел вот что. Все пятьдесят две, разложенные по мастям и по порядку.  
Блю поднял взгляд, в котором не было никаких обвинений, только отчаянное желание понять.  
— Он не повредился, спускаясь за картами на пол. Он просидел там достаточно долго, чтобы собрать их. Еще и вот так, — он постучал пальцем по верхней карте. — Так что произошло, Папи?  
Папс ссутулился, пряча череп в ладони и невольно съеживаясь. Блю сочувствующе провел рукой по его спине, но вопрос по-прежнему висел в воздухе.  
— Мы ссорились, — сказал Папс осторожно, — и… я поступил… некрасиво. Я был не прав.  
— Ох, ну Папи! — Блю смотрел на него с такой глубокой скорбью, что душу сводило. — Почему?  
 _(— Самоуверенный ты осел. Ты уже этим занимаешься, — и что-то внутри лопнуло. Глубокий колодец гнева, о котором он даже не подозревал, хлестнул через край, и прежде, чем он принял любое сознательное решение — прежде, чем вспомнить о своей Карме и УРовне Эджа, — его сорвало. Он даже не осознавал, что творит с Эджем — с Блю, — пока Эдж не поднял на него взгляд вопреки давящей на его шейные позвонки ступне, и Папс почувствовал свои грехи, мурашками бегущие по спине)._  
— Он говорил правду, в которую я не хотел верить, — тихо сознался он.  
— Папи, — мягко упрекнул Блю, — ты же знаешь, что споры так не решают. Не лезь в драку, покуда есть другой выбор — ты сам меня этому научил.  
— И что лежачих не бьют, — добавил Папс. Каламбур вышел ненамеренный — скорее кнут из слов, чтобы хлестнуть самого себя.  
— Нет, им помогают подняться, — сказал Блю. Он обнял плечи Папса и притянул его к себе. — Брат, я понимаю, что вы не ладите, но что такого он мог сказать, что ты захотел его ударить?  
Папс дернулся:  
— Я не хотел. Забыл про его УРовень.  
— Знаю, братишка, — в глазах и мягких жестах Блю было прощение.  
Отстранившись, маленький скелет опустил взгляд на спящего и провел пальцем по шрамам на его черепе. Тот засопел во сне и отвернулся, сворачиваясь калачиком. Он не распластывался, как делал во сне Папс, а сжимался в комок, словно боялся занять слишком много места. Блю убрал руку, не желая тревожить спящего монстра.  
— Что будет, Папи, когда они вернутся в Андерфелл? Эдж и Рэд?  
Папс глубоко вдохнул. _«Ничего хорошего»_. Вслух он произнес:  
— Уверен, с ними все будет в порядке. Они всю жизнь там прожили, — слова еле ворочались во рту: не ложь, но звезды, лишь крохотный шаг от нее. Выражение лица Блю было невозможно понять под его перманентной улыбкой. Папс отвернулся с неспокойной душой. Он знал, что надо сделать, но просто очень, очень не хотел. — Мм, Блю? Можно… можно с тобой поговорить?  
— Конечно. Ты же знаешь, о чем угодно.  
— Я про Альфис и… твое обучение.  
Блю поднял взгляд, озабоченно нахмурив надбровные дуги:  
— С ней все в порядке? Она не заболела или что подобное, да? И она знает, что я пойму, если ей придется пропустить пару тренировок, ведь правда? Наоборот, если она заболела, я могу приготовить для нее суп из тако и… — Папс поймал его за плечо и мягко усадил обратно. Подавил дрожь от упоминания супа из тако. Пусть в целом его брат был хорошим поваром, некоторые его рецепты… забредали куда-то не туда. Тако-суп был одним из таких рецептов, настолько острый, что Папсу иногда казалось, будто его нижняя челюсть оплавится и просто отвалится. Зато пазухи прочищает отлично, кстати.  
— Не надо, Блю. Альфис не заболела, — он сглотнул и притянул Блю поближе, надеясь смягчить удар. Он будет тут, если Блю потребуется плечо, на котором проплакаться. — Я просто…  
Звезды, как вообще начать этот разговор?  
— Она не… она не готовит тебя к страже, Блю. Ваши занятия это всего лишь… уроки готовки, — он не стал добавлять, что и эти уроки были так себе. К счастью, Блю с готовностью отклонялся от инструкций Альфис. Папс приготовился к слезам.  
— А. И все?  
— Ничего страшного, бро, мы можем… стоять. Что?  
— Папи, — терпеливо пояснил Блю. — Я не глупенький. Я знаю, что учиться готовить тако — это не часть подготовки к страже. Альфис не думает, что я готов к настоящим тренировкам, _пока что_ , но думаю… если она узнает меня получше, может, она увидит, на что я на самом деле способен. Поэтому мне очень надо поймать человека. Тогда она увидит, что мне хватит пороху стать одним из стражников, — пару мгновений Блю выглядел почти меланхоличным, несмотря на его несходящую улыбку, — Я переживаю, что она иногда думает, будто мне все еще впору носить полоски — но я стал бы хорошим стражником, если бы она дала мне шанс.  
Потом звезды вернулись в его глазницы, и от печали не осталось ни следа.  
— Верно, братишка?  
Душу Папса щемило от надежды во взгляде брата.  
— Конечно будешь, бро. Лучшим стражником, — он притянул Блю к себе, уткнув его череп под подбородок. Шаг за шагом, напомнил он себе, пытаясь унять грызущую душу вину. Может, в следующий раз они обсудят, что представляют из себя обязанности стражника. И почему Блю больше подойдет стать кем-нибудь другим. Кем угодно другим.  
Он снова откинулся на диван и повторил недавний жест Эджа, умиротворяюще скребя костяшками по макушке Блю. _«Как Эдж вообще узнал об этом, к слову?»_  
С братом, притютившимся под боком, в тепле гнезда из одеял и подушек — разве удивительно, что Папс тоже погрузился в сон? Он даже не заметил, что задремал, но проснулся спустя несколько часов.

За это время Блю подоткнул одеяло вокруг него и оставил их с Эджем одних в горе подушек и одеял. Казалось, Эдж сдвинулся разве что на пару дюймов, зато Папс лежал спиной вверх, распластавшись морской звездочкой. Его конечности так аккуратно расположились вдоль Феллова монстра, нигде того не касаясь, что Папс немедленно заподозрил, что позе, в которой он спал, поспособствовал Блю. С него станется обеспечить комфорт гостя даже путем перекладывания спящего брата.  
Зевая, он перевернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть на второго скелета. Даже во сне его черты были резкими и напряженными, словно и сейчас он не мог расслабиться. Папс огляделся вокруг в поисках своего меда, но Блю, видимо, забрал бутылку на кухню, чтоб тот не раздавил ее во сне. Пожав плечами, Папс поплотнее закутался в одеяло, намереваясь задремать обратно и сполна насладиться в кои-то веки санкционированным Блю сном. Но тут завибрировал телефон.  
Эдж проснулся мгновенно, собирая магию на кончиках пальцев и сверкая глазами.  
— Твою мать! — воскликнул Папс от, мягко говоря, неожиданности. Смерив его взглядом, Эдж развеял магию и выудил из кармана мобильный.  
— Самое время доложить обстановку, недоносок, — сказал он. И хоть бы голос был сонный, но нет, никакой совести. Только проснулся, а уже засранец, как и всегда.  
— Это Рэд?  
Вместо ответа Эдж лишь зыркнул на него и отмахнулся универсальным для всех вселенных жестом «заткнись, мне звонят». Что ж, раз так — Папс наклонился поближе, обвил рукой плечи Эджа и приникнул виском к виску Эджа, зажимая телефон между ними.  
— Гх! Ты что творишь?! — из динамиков телефона Папс услышал дребезжащий и далекий голос Рэда, заявляющий, что ничего он не творит. — Да не ты, недоносок. Дерьмосвап. Он…  
Эдж запнулся, словно силясь подобрать слова для происходящего.  
— Приветики, Рэд, — сказал Папс. — Ты меня слышишь?  
— Э… ага? Я там на громкой связи или чо?  
— Нет, — резко ответил Эдж.  
Пару секунд Рэд складывал картинку воедино, после чего его прорвало.  
— Святые нахрен звезды, Папс, ты там уже притерся к моему младшему братишке, а?  
— Рэд. Нет.  
— Мне терь с-сурово с тобой переговорить с глазу на глазок, а? — спросил тот между приступами хохота, — Ес вздумаешь е-его обижать!..  
Между очень длительными приступами хохота.  
— Охренеть, я не могу… я прям…  
— Ты там закончил? — спросил Эдж. — Я хотел бы услышать отчет о состоянии дел, недоносок, — он чуть накренил голову, закрыв глазницы. — Где ты вообще, черт побери? Я не узнаю эту комнату.  
Папс медленно покосился на него. Что. За. Нафиг.  
— Эдж… ты ж знаешь, как телефоны работают, да? Тут нет функции видео. Только звук.  
— Ты ничего не видишь? Я думал, это свойство всех Папирусов. Рус тоже так может.  
-…Ты же шутишь, да?  
— У меня нет на это времени. Недоносок — докладывай?  
— Все тип-топ. Остохренефигительно. Жаль, тя тут нету. Непременно пришлю те открыточку, — на фоне раздался приглушенный звук, и Рэд хихикнул: — Ах да. Чуть не забыл; у мня для тя подарочек, босс.  
Эдж вдруг сделался совершенно неподвижен, хоть Папс и не понял, почему. У Рэда всегда было довольно странное чувство юмора — оно просто шло с ним в комплекте.  
— Санс, — осторожно проговорил Эдж, — что происходит?  
— Ничо особеннва, босс. Я ж знаю, какую чистоту и порядок ты наводишь в Сноудине, и тут наткнулся на мусора кусок, и вот… — Папс практически слышал ухмылку Рэда. — Вишь его?  
Эдж подался вперед, сжимая пальцами кость между глазами. От неожиданности Папс последовал за ним. Слишком сосредоточенный, чтобы отправлять ему злые взгляды, Эдж вслепую ткнул его локтем в ребра.  
— Санс…  
— Эт один из парнишек у Маффет на побегушках. Ты знашь, она таких любит, ага, босс? — прохихикад Рэд, и Папс замер и закостенел. Это… это не было смехом монстра в твердом уме. — Экий милашка, скажи?  
Еле слышно, но до Папса донесся другой голос на фоне. Он звучал отчаянно и испуганно. Рука Эджа закрывала глазницы, и он молчал и не шевелился.  
— Эй, пацан, что ты…  
— Не парьсь, Папс, — сказал Рэд неожиданно резко, словно защищаясь, — эт монстров из Тейла не касаетс. Ваще, те б ща отойти на минутку, счастливей бушь. Лучш те эт не слышать.  
Его говор стал сильнее и звучал уже немного жутко.  
— Рэд…  
Эдж прикрыл микрофон.  
— Заткнись и дай мне с этим разобраться, ладно? — он убрал руку. — Ладно, Санс. Ты его перехватил. Полагаю, он был там по поручению Маффет.  
— Ага. Мелкий ублюдок направлялсь в Руины. Похож, Маффет в твое отсутствие решила восстановить свой маршрут снабженья.  
— Очень хорошо, Санс. Обездвижь его и доставь к Догам. Они верны; они не рискнут…  
— Тут эт, такое дело, босс. Я тут подумал…  
— Нашел время, — пробурчал Эдж под нос. Произнес уже громче: — Слушаю тебя.  
— Какого черта мы ваще заморачиваймсь и играем по правилам, а? Больше никто не парится. Не в Андерфелле. И ваще, эть «правила»? От них ж пользы никому, кромь Асгора, скажи? Вот нахрен они не упали ни мне, ни те. Иль даж вот этому говнишку. Так босс, мошт давай пошлем Маффет весточку, чтоб на понятной ей фене? Ну знашь — убедим наконец не слать своих побегушек черз Сноудин. Ну, босс, ну. Чо ж ты за хренов добряк временами. Мы, нахрен, падшие монстры. Чо нам эт отрицать? Чо морочаться, претворяясь тем, кем все равно не буим никада?  
Папс чуть не отшатнулся от телефона. Это был не Рэд. Не тот Рэд, которого он знал. Почти в ужасе он покосился на Эджа, но лицо того было подчеркнуто бесстрастным, лишенным даже его фирменной ухмылки.  
— Санс, — приказал Эдж. — С докладом сюда, немедленно. Это не обсуждается. Возвращайся в Андерсвап сейчас же.  
— Канеш, босс. Ток мусор вынесу.  
— Санс, — Эдж уже рычал, — он, звезды подери, ребенок, который влез в дерьмо, которое еще даже не начал понимать. Отведи его к стражникам. Они для этого и существуют.  
— Чот полосок на нем не видать. Уже достаточн вырос, чтоб таскать для Маффет наркоту. Достаточно вырос, чтоб знать, что за это будут последствия.  
— Санс…  
— Он достаточн взрослый, чтоб уже замараться прахом, босс. У него 8 УР. Твой «рябенок» не особ невинен, — прорычал Санс дрожащим голосом, — А я королевский Судья или где? Мошт, пора поступать соответстна. Папс знает, о чем я. Чо б не спросить у него? Спорим, он на моей стороне?  
Папс не произнес ни слова, только посмотрел на Эджа огромными глазницами и слабо помотал головой.  
— Если решил казнить людей за их УР, стоит начать с меня, — тихо сказал Эдж, игнорируя Папса. — Я не велел его отпускать, Санс. Приведи его к страже; мы с Андайн найдем для него соразмерное наказание. Но ты возвращаешься в Андерсвап, как только он окажется за решеткой. Понял меня?  
Долгое время Рэд молчал.  
— А ес не вернусь?  
— Недоносок, если через час тебя здесь не будет, я отправлюсь в Андерфелл и выслежу тебя, наплевав на сломанные ребра.  
— Те нельзя… — сказал Рэд сразу более адекватным голосом. — Босс, ты чо. Нельзя те сюда.  
— Вот и узнаем.  
Еще миг Папсу казалось, что Рэд продолжит препираться, но в итоге тот произнес вдалеке:  
— Ты задолжал боссу от такенное нахрен «спасибо». Так шт давай, скажи-ка сюда: «Спасибо вам, лейтенант Папирус».  
— Сп… спасибо вам, л… лейтенант Папирус, — произнес незнакомый голос между всхлипами.  
— Хватит плакать, рохля! Отрасти уже хребет! — прорычал Эдж. Издалека донесся смешок Рэда.  
— Точн не стоит подбросить его на порог к Маффет, босс? Я ток чутка его проучу. Две руки эт ж многовато, ага?  
— Тащи свою задницу сюда, недоносок.  
— Лады, босс, лады. Сдам этого сучонка страже. Счастлив?  
— Хорошо.  
Рэд бросил трубку, и Эдж медленно выдохнул, массируя лоб, будто пытался унять головную боль.  
— Гребанный ад, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Потом встретился взглядом с Папсом и осклабился: — Уже передумал приглашать в дом пару помойных крыс, Дерьмосвап?  
— Что… что это было? — спросил тот, игнорируя выпад Эджа. — Это на него не похоже. В смысле, да, звонил он, но то что он говорил… — Папс одернул себя, чувствуя, что несет чушь. — Он… он же не стал бы обращать в прах того пацана, да?  
Развязная ухмылка сползла с лица Эджа, и он перестал смотреть на Папса с вызовом.  
— Рэду нужен был повод для пощады, — тихо сказал Эдж. — Он не хотел никого убивать, но ему нужен был повод.  
— Зачем ему повод не убивать кого-то?! — спросил изрядно встревоженный Папс. — Не знаю, как вам, но мне куда уж проще не делать любой фигни, чем наоборот!  
Эдж протянул руку и крепко стиснул его плечо:  
— Дыши, Дерьмосвап, — оскорбление непостижимым образом успокаивало. Оно было таким привычным после взрыва неадеквата от Рэда. — Ты Тейлов монстр. Я и не рассчитываю, что ты поймешь.  
Напоследок сжав плечо Папса — самую капельку больно, заставив поморщиться, — Эдж оперся на диван, поднял себя на ноги и резко втянул воздух, унимая протестующие ребра.  
— Можешь на время увести Блю куда-нибудь? Это разборки Феллова мира; никого из вас не стоит втягивать в это дело.  
Несколько секунд Папс просто моргал совой. Потом адресовал Эджу долгий взгляд и осторожно произнес:  
— Мне кажется, это не очень хорошая идея.  
— Прошу прощения? И как прикажешь это понимать?  
— Послушай, Эдж, ты же сам понимаешь, что ты не особо… ласковый… монстр. Если у Рэда что-то вроде… вроде срыва, не думаешь, что ему сейчас бы в компанию кого-нибудь более покладистого?  
Взгляд, которым Эдж удостоил Папса, вполне мог бы быть адресован куску навоза, прилипшему к подошве его сапога — полный возмущения, отвращения, но при этом под впечатлением от его отменной наглости.  
— Ты!..  
Эдж глубоко вдохнул, не в силах говорить от злости. В его глазу полыхнула искорка алой магии, но быстро потухла. Спустя еще пару вдохов, Эдж медленно сказал:  
— Слушай, невиданный ты чудила, я много лет заботился о брате без твоей помощи, Думаешь, у него впервые такой приступ? Ты думаешь, я не знаю, как с ним совладать? Думаешь, ты справишься лучше? — Эдж снова вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Будь мне плевать на здоровье Рэда, я бы дал тебе попробовать и поглумился бы, когда ты неизбежно облажаешься, — продолжил он. — Однако положение вещей таково: я — _вежливо_ — попрошу не лезть не в твое собачье дело и дать мне разобраться самому.  
Ладно, к барьеру так к барьеру.  
— Слушай, я пытался по-хорошему. Я доверяю тебе как могу, готов с тобой хоть в разведку, причем галантно пропускал бы тебя вперед всюду, где могут стрелять. Я ничего не могу поделать с черт знает чем, что ты позволяешь себе в своей вселенной, но черта с два я допущу подобное под моей крышей, — Папс выпрямился во весь рост, демонстративно возвысившись над монстром на целый дюйм.  
Эдж совершенно не впечатлился:  
— У меня нет на это времени. Рэд…  
— Что там Рэд? — спросил Блю от дверей кухни. Видимо, когда аниме закончилось, он оставил Папирусов дремать и ушел домывать посуду. — Что-как?  
Папс постарался не застыть на месте. Вместо этого снова ссутулился как удобно, и безмятежная ухмылка сама собой пришла на лицо.  
— Рэд скоро вернется, братишка. Он там попал в небольшую передрягу, но скоро будет здесь и все будет в порядке, — рука скользнула в карман толстовки, и он стал бездумно ворошить спрятанные там зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Жаль, бутылки с медом под руками нет. Сейчас бы отхлебнуть. — А мы это, болтали с Эджем. О тебе и твоих головоломках. И как тебе важно поймать человека.  
Эдж медленно повернулся и уставился на него, зато Блю воодушевился, улыбка во все лицо и звездочки в глазах:  
— Правда, брат? Тебе же не особо интересна работа. Видимо, наш разговор тебя по-настоящему впечатлил!  
— Ага, наверно. Ладно, такое дело, из-за вот этого вот пафосного лорда, — он махнул в сторону Эджа, игнорируя гримасу не одобряющего прозвище Блю, — у тебя совсем не было времени откалибровать свои головоломки, верно? Я тут подумал, что ты можешь сбежать на пару часов и заняться ими на случай, если объявится человек. Как тебе мысль, бро?  
От широкой улыбки Блю звезды в его глазницах сияли даже ярче обычного:  
— Ты серьезно, Папи? — спросил он. — Думаешь, вы двое сможете ужиться, пока меня не будет?  
Что-то было слегка…не так с этой его улыбкой, но Папс решил, что ему мерещится. Определенно мерещится.  
— Эдж? — бодро вопросил Блю, хотя голос его странно дрогнул. Наверно, опасался, что Феллодрянь не согласится.  
Все то время, что Папс разговаривал, Эдж не сводил с него взгляда. И все еще продолжал пялиться. Странно, но по спине Папса мурашками побежала совесть. Он обернулся, чтобы встретиться с Эджем взглядом, и любезно ему улыбнулся. «Даже не смей встревать, » изо всех сил попытался транслировать он мысль сквозь нейтральную мину. Даже не думая прекращать хмуриться, Эдж отвернулся от него и смерил взглядом Блю.  
— Калибровать головоломки — дело хорошее, — сказал он, и звездочки качнулись в глазницах Блю. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы тебя здесь не было, когда Рэд вернется. Он не в себе, и с чужими монстрами в доме его будет сложнее усмирить.  
Звездочки исчезли в мгновение ока.  
— Какая чертова муха тебя укусила? — прошипел ему вполголоса Папс.  
Тот даже не удостоил его вниманием. Только смотрел, как Блю идет ему навстречу.  
— Рэд в порядке? — спросил Блю.  
Казалось, пару мгновений Эдж молча оценивал искреннюю тревогу во его взгляде.  
— Нет, — выдохнул он в итоге, — но будет.  
В устах зловещего скелета это очень походило на угрозу.  
Блю взглянул на Папса:  
— Папи остается?  
— Да, — процедил Эдж, — потому как он уверен, что я собираюсь избить собственного брата, судя по всему.  
— Папи! — возмутился Блю. — Как ты мог даже предположить что-то настолько… настолько гнусное? — Папс только пожал плечами, не намереваясь извиняться за то, что присматривает за Рэдом. Блю вознес в его сторону укоряющий палец, но сам себя оборвал при виде упрямой позы брата. С тяжелым вздохом он обернулся к покрытому шрамами скелету. — Прости, Эдж. Поверить не могу… Прости. Он совсем не умеет себя вести.  
Как ни странно, пока Блю пытался отчитать Папса, Эдж несколько расслабился.  
— Ничего страшного, шпингалет. Как научу тебя считать карты, заодно покажу, как его воспитывать, — невозмутимо ответил он.  
— Эй!  
Блю просиял, аж звездочки завертелись в глубине его глазниц:  
— Давай пригласим Руса и Слима? Думаю, им тоже пригодится такой мастер-класс.  
Папс переводил взгляд с одного на другого, снова встревоженный тем, как стремительно Блю братается с Фелловым монстром. Беспокоил его и тот факт, что Блю, судя по всему, переживает и за Слима тоже. Разз-то много лает и не кусает, но вот доверять Слиму не стоило — этот скользкий тип что-то скрывал. Без понятия, что именно. Просто. Скрывал.  
Эдж хохотнул:  
— Может, объединим наши коллективные познания? Поучимся друг у друга. А Слима можем просто похитить. Вряд ли ему брат разрешит прийти.  
— Я организую тако.  
— Я организую торт.  
Блю улыбнулся Эджу снизу вверх, и ухмылка того преобразилась в ту почти-улыбку, что так брала Папса за душу. Улыбка Блю смягчилась, и он нерешительно спросил:  
— Ты же скажешь, если я чем-нибудь могу помочь Рэду, да?  
Эдж мгновенно замкнулся в себе и отвел взгляд.  
— Не твое это дело, шпингалет. Я справлюсь сам.  
Медленно, давая Эджу возможность отстраниться, Блю потянулся взять его за руку. Эдж еле заметно дернулся, когда фаланги Блю сомкнулись вокруг его собственных, но руку не забрал. До странного серьезно он относился к придурошной сделке Папса, и тот был вынужден сознаться себе, что ему уже стало немного совестно. Совсем немного.  
— Эдж? Почему ты не позвал на помощь, когда Папи тебя ударил? Я бы пришел.  
В этот раз Эдж дернулся куда сильнее.  
— Надо было знать, что ты разберешься, что произошло. По картам понял, верно? — Блю кивнул, и Эдж отвел взгляд. — Он твой брат. К тому же, я сам справился. У меня было достаточно ХП, чтобы один удар меня не убил.  
— Тебе не обязательно со всем справляться самому, — сказал Блю мягко, успокаивающе водя костяшками пальцев по фалангам Эджа. — И мне нравится помогать другим! Я могу…  
Эдж помрачнел.  
— Ты ничем не можешь помочь мне или Рэду, — отрезал он. — Только уйти. Можно мне обратно мою руку?  
— Ой. Прости.  
Блю уронил его ладонь, изо всех сил делая вид, что его это ничуть не расстроило. Папсу тут же захотелось влепить Эджу, но отчего-то он был уверен, что Блю не одобрит. В любом случае, уже спустя пару секунд улыбка Блю вернулась в обычный бодрый вид.  
— Пойду за инструментами, раз уж сегодня калибрую головоломки, — и он принялся носиться под взглядами высоких скелетов, собирая запасные шипы и провода и звезды знают, что еще. У любого другого монстра на это ушла бы добрая четверть часа. Блю управился меньше чем за пять минут.  
Перед уходом он затормозил в дверях и помахал Папсу:  
— Пока-пока, Папи. Не обижай Эджа, пока меня не будет.  
— Конечно, бро. Все для тебя.  
— Пока, Эдж! Надеюсь, Рэду скоро станет лучше. Ой, и, эмн, спасибо. Что… ну, ты понимаешь.  
Что? Папс переводил взгляд с одного на другого, совершенно обескураженный.  
За то время, что Блю собирал свои инструменты для головоломок, Эдж понемногу стал держаться менее напряженно и замкнуто. И теперь та почти-улыбка вернулась почти мгновенно.  
— Обращайся, шпингалет.  
Потом он вскинул подбородок и сложил руки на груди с таким видом, будто готовился встретится с враждебно настроенным монстром:  
— И я… если найдется, чем ты можешь помочь. Рэду. Я позвоню тебе. Договорились?  
Искры глаз Блю метнулись между сердечками и звездочками, и он бросил рюкзак чтобы метнуться вперед с объятиями наперевес:  
— Конечно, Эдж! ~ Я все брошу и приду сразу же!..  
— Ладно. Да. Замечательно. Пожалуйста, отцепись от моего таза. Не добавляй неловкости сверх необходимого, — руки Эджа зависли над плечами Блю, словно он понятия не имел, куда их девать, и череп слегка зарумянился красным. Не будь он таким говнюком, картина была бы просто умильная.  
Блю хихикнул, после чего умчался обратно к выходу, на ходу подхватывая рюкзак — размером почти с него самого — и уже снаружи крича «ПОКА!».  
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Папс обернулся к Эджу.  
— Что это за чертовщина была? За что он тебя благодарит? Ты же ничего не сделал.  
Пару секунд Эдж испепелял его взглядом, явственно намереваясь сорваться и нарычать. Потом вдохнул и тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя нежелательный ход мыслей.  
— Ты старший брат; без сторонней помощи до тебя не дойдет, а у меня сейчас нет времени объяснять. Когда разберусь с Рэдом, почту за честь обсудить все твои упущения и недостатки в мельчайших деталях. Пойдем по алфавиту, начиная с «альтернативно одаренный». До тех пор тебе придется довольствоваться молчаливым самоанализом. Желательно где-нибудь далеко-далеко отсюда, но это, очевидно, уже слишком большие запросы.  
— И тебя туда же, болван.  
Эдж отсалютовал ему средним пальцем и принялся приводить гостиную комнату в порядок. Вернул диванные подушки на места, разравнивая вмятины и складки на обивке. Папс исчез на пару минут в поисках бутылки меда, и к его возвращению одеяла уже были идеально сложены и убраны. Все, кроме одного. Последнее оказалось почти художественно перекинуто через подлокотник дивана. Эдж пару раз потянул его за угол, будто никак не мог уложить его именно так, как хотелось. Папс вскинул было бровь, но почувствовал себя неловко и только отвел взгляд, когда Эдж принялся раскладывать подушки, вкладывая в это неуместное количество внимания и сосредоточения.  
Папс не был идиотом. К этому времени он уже понял, что Эдж так выражал тревогу и беспокойство, упорядочивая пространство вокруг себя. Он помялся с ноги на ногу, играясь с зажигалкой свободной рукой. Потянул мед. Душа пульсировала сочувствием, несмотря ни на что. Папс вынул руку из кармана. Покачался на пятках. Притворился, что делает это все не от нервов.  
— Значит, — наконец произнес он, — ты правда за него переживаешь, да?  
— У него десять минут до того, как я начну ставить Подземье с ног на голову в его поисках.  
— Хах, — захлопал глазами Папс. — Ты… ты правда собираешься туда идти? В смысле, ты раненый и все дела, это паршивая идея.  
— Будь это твой брат, — сказал Эдж, оторвавшись от агрессивного разглаживания дивана, — ты бы не пошел?  
— Конечно пошел бы, — Папс не стал комментировать, что со своим братом он вряд ли оказался бы в такой ситуации.  
— Так почему ты ожидаешь от меня чего-то другого?  
Прежде, чем Папс успел ответить, входная дверь открылась нараспашку.


End file.
